


The Violet Teacup [Rumor Has It]

by exolunaticshipper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cumplay, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, also poor student yeol, and something to do with a cafe?? its like the whole pinnacle of this story, ceo!byun, intern!yeol, srry my tags are so bad <3, xiuho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Rumour has it that Byun Baekhyun is a hard-ass, tight-ass and a bit of an asshole CEO. He only cares about transactions.Rumour also has it that Park Chanyeol fingers him senseless until he comes bent against the desk. He only cares about getting laid.But that's just a rumour though.The real thing? That's more complicated.'"Yuniko, this coffee is cold. You're fired""Baesang, I told you I wanted the reviews in by four. It's four-oh-two. You're fired""Oh, Park, I wanted that meeting already set up. See me in my office after 5."Chanyeol only smirks in response.'
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	The Violet Teacup [Rumor Has It]

The Violet Teacup [Rumor Has It]

"Rumors are made by unhappy souls"

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chanyeol looked at Mrs Lim, at the broom she held out to him; "Sweep." She commanded, before turning around and walking back into the small cafe. He sighed, rolling his eyes in defeat and sweeping up the mess left behind by the lazier customers of the cute cafe.

For a part-time job, this seriously sucked the life out of him.

But he loved this place more than life itself.

He tousled his pastel pink hair and stared up at the sky, the clouds gathering as warning for the pending downpour that had been expected in the news. His apron was pulled tight around his waist as he bent slightly to grab the broom handle he had rested against the wall. He had to admit the uniform for the cafe was one positive about the place, the tight white dress shirt accentuated his muscles and the black jeans curved to the contours of his long legs- he was six foot of pure sexy glory. 

Elegant.

But sadly, no-one came to the cafe to admire his beauty- unless 50 year old grandmas and aunties counted (they did not, in Chanyeol's book, no matter how sweet they were). 

Jongdae his long time best friend and resident clown pulled up outside, his bright yellow Ford Fiesta standing out amongst the quaint stalls and cafe's that lined the street "Yo, Yeol!" he hollered, with no regard for the quiet neighbourhood "When are you going to be done?"

"Um..." The said boy glanced nervously between his friend and the glare Mrs Lim was aiming at him behind the counter "Give me like 10, I just need to finish here and then we can head to where-ever the fuck you're planning to take me"

Jongdae nodded with an impish grin "Alright, alright- say hi to Mrs Lim for me- and her daughter if she's there" Jongdae threw a flirtatious wink in the mix either to rile the giant up or because he really meant it.

Sighing, Chanyeol sweeped the rubbish off the floor, throwing it into the nearby trashcan before, heading back inside;

"Mrs Lim, I'm going to head off now?" It was a question purely because Mrs Lim didn't look like she was done with him "Or I can stay and help?"

Mrs Lim only glanced up at him, kneading the dough in her hands with a sigh, muttering something about 'useless children' before she turned to him "You can go Chanyeol, you don't need to help an old woman like me- I'll be fine"

Guilt panged Chanyeol's chest "Um...Wait a second!" 

Without waiting for Mrs Lim's approval, Chanyeol dashed outside, pulling a now disgruntled Jongdae into the cafe "We can both help- it'll be done quicker?" He gave a hopeful, lopsided grin that not even Mrs Lim could argue against.

She sighed once more "Fine. You" She pointed at Jongdae "Can help clean all the dishes"

"Dishes?" Jongdae gawked "But- I- you-" He growled in frustration "Seriously, man, you owe me big time" 

Chanyeol only grinned. As much as his part time job in the cafe sucked the living soul out of him at the weekends, there was really no place he would rather be. He loved food, he loved coffee, he was dying to be part of the food business- either in the corporate sense or directly in the kitchen, he didn't care. He just knew he was passionate.

He also didn't like seeing his late mother's old friend struggling to keep up something that would be his responsibility in few years. Mrs Park and Mrs Lim had gone way back. The current cafe owner had been his mother's best friend for over 30 years and been by her side the day the doctors told her she was terminally ill. She was there at the funeral. And she was there for Mrs Park's only son.

So Mrs Lim was like a second mother to him and he, no matter how self-centred he could be at times, would give up his life for the little woman next to him.

Handing him the dough, Mrs Lim gave him a small smile of thanks "Here, you can start on the pastries- they just need to go in the storage so that I can make them fresh tomorrow"

They worked side by side, Chanyeol bopping to whatever tune was in his head and Jongdae humming as he washed and dried the utensils. Mrs Lim even swayed as she worked, clearly happy for the company even if she didn't say anything.

"Ah" She sighed, finally sliding a drawer shut, the kitchen now sparklingly clean with their messes cleared away "You two can head on out, I'm going to tidy up here"

Jongdae slipped into the back to pick up his coat and Chanyeol made his way out to the front, eyes glued to his phone. If he hadn't been so fixated on his phone, he would have seen the short brunet man who was standing inside the cafe, with his lips pursed and eyes wandering around.

Chanyeol squawked in surprise at hitting another body and flailed with his phone in his hand, clutching his chest "Jesus Christ! I am so sorry!" He managed, steadying himself. 

The brunet looked just as shocked, if not more "No, it's okay. I- I'm here to see Mrs Lim" He clarified, in a more dignified manner "It's in regards to a deal she consulted me about"

"A deal?" Chanyeol parroted, looking between the short man and the frail woman now entering the shop looking remorseful;

"Chanyeol..." She started, voice impossibly soft and tired "I..."

Realisation dawned on Chanyeol.

No.

"You were going to sell the cafe to a chain!" He gasped, his eyes widening, where in any other situation it would have been comical, here it just added emphasis to his disdain. When Mrs Lim failed to correct him, he shook his head "You've got to be kidding, you can't do that."

The short brunet finally stepped back into the conversation, eyes narrowing at the pastel pink giant "Are you the owner?" He asked casually, glancing up through beautiful lashes, his lips pushed forward in a dramatic pout (Chanyeol had to admit it was beautiful, even if he resented the man right now).

"No?" Chanyeol supplied, voice unbelieveably sharp even for his normally good-natured self.

"Then, this discussion no longer concerns you" The brunet turned to Mrs Lim "Mrs Lim, is there anywhere we can discuss this privately?"

Shocked, Chanyeol only sputtered incoherently, but ultimately knew he had lost when Mrs Lim threw him a regretful glance and ushered the small brunet to her office at the back of the cafe.

Jongdae finally sauntered out, too chipper for the sombre mood left lingering in the air "So.... you still up for what I have in mind?" He wiggled his eyebrows enticingly, only noticing too late that the giant seemed to be frozent on the spot. "Yeol, man, are you alright?"

"Yeah" Chanyeol heaved in a breath, vowing silently to stop whatever transaction Mrs Lim and the short (very stunning) brunet were planning. He would not let his mother's beloved cafe just be washed out with all the other cafe chains like Costa or Starbucks.

Hell no.

The Violet Teacup was his mother's baby and his future. He would not let it be trampled on by the likes of some sexy, midget brunet that didn't even reach his shoulder properly.

God, that guy was hot.

Frustrated that the shorter man's beauty was the only thing his brain seemed to be entirely encapuslated by, Chanyeol yanked the door of the cafe open with unnecessary force and stormed outside to Jongdae's car, the high-cheekboned male following in tow, utterly confused.

"Are you going to explain to me what the fuck that was all about?" He questioned once they were safely buckled up and pulling out of the street, throwing a side glance to his companion who was awfully quiet.

Chanyeol sighed for what felt like the millionth time today, the skies were grayer if possible and it only made his mood darken "Look, it's not important, let's just drop it" He settled in the silence of the car for a moment before he felt bad for Jongdae's crestfallen face.

It was a Sunday afterall. Sunday's were their holy days to commemorate their years of friendship (putting up with each other) by playing games, pigging out, drinking or partying. Today was Jongdae's choice.

"What do you have planned for today?" Chanyeol nudged with a smile, instantly igniting something in Jongdae akin to child-like joy.

"Oh boy!" He giggled "You're going to love this. We're going to start the evening off at Pi-Beta's sorority- Xiu promised to get us in. Get wankered off cheap or free drinks- we could both use that- and then go out to that new club? Raven Hole or something like that?"

"Raven Soul, you muppet" Chanyeol corrected, finally let out a laugh "And fuck, that's mental... are you trying to get me killed? I already think my liver is dieing here"

Jongdae only gave a sly smile, hiding a hint of sadness in his eyes "And maybe we could get laid too- you sure need it with how tightly wound you've been these past few weeks"

Chanyeol groaned inwardly, not this again.

He and Kyungsoo had had a good thing going- fuck buddies, prevented their frustrations getting too high and helped each other smooth through college. Until his dumbass roomate decided to hit on him (curse Jongin to hell) and now the two happily snuggled on the couch and boned- like two love-sick birds.

Urgh. 

It's not that Kyungsoo shouldn't find happiness. Chanyeol was more than happy for both of them- Jongin finally out of his fuck boy ways and Kyungsoo no longer sucking his literature-partner's dick to ease tension. Everyone's happy. Except Chanyeol.

He hadn't gotten laid in months, between his literature and music course being substantially harder than he expected, part time work at the cafe and trying to find a suitable work environment to breed his culinary genius- vag and dick had become really sparse for him, if non-existent.

That and he wasn't really into anyone. He needed heat and passion, and raw energy- he needed desperate khol rimmed eyes and to turn mocking into pleading tones, and scuffed knees- cum on their lips and shapely hips and really beautiful finge-

Oh my god. He was describing that guy. For fucks sa-

"We're here!" Jongdae announced in an animated fashion, he unbuckled his seatbelt and reached back for his bag;

"Wait, Jongdae!" Chanyeol called out, halting his friend from stepping out and yanking him back in "What do you mean "we" could get laid?" His reverie of the small man he had encountered had nearly made him forget about the fact that his friend, who had successfully been in a relationship for 2 years, had included himself. "What about Chaerin?"

Jongdae only shook his head, eyes downcast "We... decided to call it a day" He looked at Chanyeol's aghast expression, mixed with pity and waved his hands pathetically "We- I- we both decided it, it was mutual. No hard feelings, but yknow... I could really do with a drink to forget about any feelings- at all"

"Fuck" Chanyeol breathed, voice catching in his throat, he hurried out of the car- followed by Jongdae who looked more together at his own news than Chanyeol did. But to Chanyeol, Jongdae and Chaerin had been the epitome of "love", of "end game". They were hopelessly in tune with each other and knew the ins and outs. They were meant to be.

But now, just like that, they weren't.

Chanyeol had never believed in love, but he sure as hell didn't right now. Passion, heat, sex- yes. Love- fuck no. 

Love had no real place in his life.

He pushed open the door to his shared apartment with Jongin, Jongdae following in tow. He threw a small smile to Kyungsoo and Jongin who, despite their short time together, did look blisfully in love. Whatever that was like.

Okay, the giant knew he sounded spiteful- even in his own head. He just wasnt a romantic. He had been hurt too many times by too many people who claimed to love and care about him, and while he wanted to be selfless and give to everyone... he just couldn't afford to be hurt anymore. 

It wasn't fair. People like him and Jongdae were good, they tried to do good things and make people happy. Chanyeol always kept a smile plastered on his face, always helped the old lady cross the street with the groceries, always took care of his juniors. Yet, he was always used, thrown aside like a nobody.

Chanyeol would prove them all wrong. He didn't need their love or money. He sure as hell didn't need them.

Without another word, Jongdae pulled out the cans of beer specifically put aside for this night, needed now more than ever. They clinked their cans and chugged in silence, each drowning in their own sorrows of their life and their day.

Ah, nothing like alcohol to make you forget for one night.

"Oh Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo called as the giant opened his second can, peeking over Jongin's shoulder towards his course-mate "A message came for you before- an interview slot opened up at one of the companies you applied for Byun BH Buns? I put the info on a post-it note there."

Chanyeol glanced at the note, with a mobile number to message back if he was available on Monday morning for the interview. With the alcohol providing some false confidence, Chanyeol shot back a quick reply to the mobile number, confirming his availablity for the company of his dreams.

Maybe things were finally looking up.

To: Byun BH Buns

Hi,

I am available for interview on Monday for the time slot you provided of 10:30AM.

Thank you for this opportunity,

Park Chanyeol.

Delivered, 8:30PM

Chanyeol happily drank the night away, copious amounts of alcohol drowning his thoughts on what had happened in the cafe, the old wounds of his mother, his stress- everything just disappearing in haze of bright colours and mumbled words. Groping hands reached for his waist but he couldn't care less. This night he could just let lose. Forget everything- for both himself and Jongdae.

From: Byun BH Buns

Hi Mr Park,

Sorry for the late message.

Due to some unforseen circumstances we have had to move your interview slot to 8:30AM.

Failure to attend on time will mean you are removed from our interview list till the next selection process.

I hope you understand this.

Kind Regards,

The HR Team, BBHB

Delivered, 9:27PM

Read, 1:04 AM

Following the drunken mess he had been at Raven Soul, Chanyeol promptly crashed into his bed, flicking through his texts just to view them but paying them no real mind. He was buzzing, positively.

He couldn't believe he was finally getting the chance to showcase his cooking potential and it was for a company highly regarded in this area for its expertise- one that he had applied for every year (and failed to get in just as much).

He would fall asleep a happy man. A very drunk and soon to be hung-over as fuck man. But a happy man none-the-less with the interview of his dream tomorrow morning.

God, he would hate himself tomorrow.

_________________________________________________________

Baekhyun, hated Monday mornings.

No.

He loathed them.

It seemed to be the one day his employees were totally out of it- he wasn't as stuck-up as every thought he was, he respected that weekends were a time to let lose. But he just liked to have a bit of order, a bit of organisation in the chaos. Just because he liked his coffee hot and his desk tidy and his meetings in order did not mean that he was an asshole.

But the rumours that went on about him said otherwise. And there were always fresh ones every Monday.

He couldn't wait to find out what today's one was. 

Flopping out of bed, he wandered over to his stylish walk-in closet to pull out today's suit- a beautiful cobalt blue striking suit which accentuated his curves while making him look professional in every aspect- both qualities great for closing business deals.

Working in the food industry wasn't all just baking cakes and putting on a pretty smile- it was about the marketing, the models, the design- the concepts. And he oversaw all of this, while keeping competitors off his back and trying to keep his company on top of everything. It was hefty work, but that was what being the CEO had entailed and he was positive he was up for the task at hand.

In his last 3 years as the owner and CEO of Byun BH Buns, he had more turnover than the last 5 years his father had worked put together- his new methods and stricter but fairer approach to his employee's work life was working. But it also meant being ruthless- he could not and would not tolerate mistakes. He also would stop at nothing to close a deal.

So; why, why, he questioned himself, did he put on hold the deal with Mrs Lim on Sunday. He had convinced the old woman that they would carry on discussing the deal during work hours as he felt that would be the only way to deal with it professionally, but deep down he knew that was a load of old bullshit. 

It was that stupid, lanky giant that had thrown him off. With his adorable ears and broad shoulders and plump lips- looking all kissable and annoying as fuck. He just couldn't get the striking image out of his head. He had to admit that the guy was utterly stunning, and totally his type. And everything about the dumb elf and his wide eyed, panicked look had stopped Baekhyun from progressing- and honestly, that never happened in Byun Baekhyun's book.

This, was something new.

Finally fully dressed, he picked up his phone and found a message from his assistant and manager of HR at his company, Seoyin. She simply let him know that the three new interviewees would be coming in earlier due to one of their best clients a certain Jun M's Jams, wanting to see him urgently. Sighing, he rolled his neck, these interviews were starting to piss him off, they had been looking for a new intern (with a possible look in to be his personal assistant) for over 3 months now, but every person they had temporarily hired had failed miserably.

He listed over the few that he had simply dismissed last week- there was that young idiotic woman who had spilled iced coffee on him purely from nerves, the spikey haired boy (Yunho? Jungho? Who knew?) who had spoken over him at a client meeting- which in Baekhyun's book was a big 'no' and finally the intern who proceeded to oggle him through the glass of his office everytime he rolled the blinds up (it was unnerving)- creepy mc-creepster was ousted and cleaned out by the end of the week.

That left his hopes pinned on the new trainees.

None of the interviewees would know that he would be taking part in their group interview session. He always gave the interviewees something simple to do on the first day, just a task to see how well they could respond and react to upper management- and more importantly the man who ran the show, the CEO. He did not care for bumbling nerves and while he could appreciate there would be some, he needed someone who would not be too easily phased.

Glancing at his watching, he noted it was 8:00AM and probably a reasonable time to head down to the office, see how Seoyin was getting everything set up and hear the fresh rumours about himself or maybe just possibly enough time to catch Sehun on his way into his first shoot of the month with his top model Yixing.

So a detour it was then.

Sehun had been his best-friend for the past 4 years, before he had become CEO. The younger boy knew his life inside out and was a remenant part of his life before taking over the company and having pinned to him all the prestige and accolade that came with such a high-rising name. The Byun name became everything in Asia, soaring above ordinary cooking products and promoting something spectacular. Sehun had been Baekhyun's guide, his grounding mechanism for when he felt like he would just explode from the stress and float off into the sky.

He was also the constant reminder that he should probably date if he didn't want Sehun bumming around in his living room for the rest of his life. Sehun was...straight forward- direct and to the point. And he never failed to tell Baekhyun how he saw him to his face- and lately he saw Baekhyun has a lonely man, wound too tight from the pressures of the work environment. Or as Sehun had so eloquently put it on Sunday night, when he had returned home frustrated;

"You need to bang somebody"

Baekhyun hadn't even bothered to acknowledge it. The rumours about him that week had been enough to second that opinion, with many people wanting him to 'get that stick out of his ass', or 'get laid so he can eventually losen up'.

The issue wasn't possible dates, because they flooded in every day via email, or friend requests or letters. The issue was time and priorities- this company was his baby and he'd be damned if he was going to put it aside for some brown haired, brown eyed average Joe. No, the guy had to knock the air out of his lungs; he had to be freakishly tall, with long legs and arms that looked so sturdy and probably looked hot as fuck when he flexed, and those blue eyes just striking against his pi-

Fuck no. He was not just thinking about that guy. No way.

Finally pulling up to the studio, Baekhyun groaned, leaning his head against the steering wheel. Why the fuck could he not get that guy's hurt face out of his mind? 

The Violet Teacup was a business deal, a transaction- something he did nearly everyday. And for some stupid reason he suddenly felt guilty because of one conversation. The cafe was in a prime location, in a beautiful area of the city and was walked past every day- one of his chains opening there would be perfect and would enable his revenue to increase drastically just from his surveys of how many people trapezed past there every day on their work routes.

But on Sunday, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Sighing and shaking the thought, he finally walked into the studio. Glimpsing Sehun he waved and the tall, thin boy waved back. Despite his initially slender appearance, Sehun was jacked. Beautifully built and toned muscles rippled easily under his shirt and even Baekhyun momentarily forgot this was his best friend.

"Hey man" Sehun smiled, as he slipped off his shirt and allowed a stylist to play around with his dark hair. 

Baekhyun grinned back, whistling "And to think you're a real baby- you actually look good for this shoot"

"What's the concept for this?" Sehun gestured to himself "Hot, sexy cookware?"

The older rolled his eyes "It's meant to be a summer, workout cookbook we're selling in Partnership with a certain Ms Choi" He paused "So, essentially, yeah"

Sehun was about to say something when another voice called out to the shorter brunet "Mr Byun! I didn't expect to see you here" Yixing smiled making his way over, a slightly sway in his hips meant specifically for Baekhyun. Not that the other ever noticed.

"Oh Yixing- of course, you're on this shoot too" If you asked Baekhyun if he'd every noticed Yixing hitting on him, he'd answer yes. If you ever asked him why he never just went for it... he'd stupidly answer that there was no 'spark'. Because honestly, anyone could see how stunning Yixing was, he had a body carved by the Gods, a chisled jawline, sculpted arms and toned legs with a pert ass to match. He was heavenly in a nut-shell and his smile was just short of blinding. All in all, he was gorgeous- even for a model; and he was Baekhyun's if he wanted him. 

He just had to say yes.

Nearly every time he had bumped into Yixing the other had offered some kind of 'date' scenario - 'lets got for coffee', 'a drink', 'grab lunch'... Baekhyun always came up with excuses but right now, with Yixing looking so delectable (and himself being so unsatisfied of late) he finally accepted Yixing offer;

"Sure, coffee sounds great" He pushed a smile and patted the other boy's muscly arm "I know the perfect place too- we can meet there?"

He jotted down the address for the Violet Teacup, ignoring Sehun wiggling his eyebrows behind the clothing rack and wished both models good luck before sauntering back and driving to his office only 5 minutes away.

He reached just after 8:35, knowing the interviewees should be in the meeting and fired off a quick text to Seoyin letting her know he'd be coming in another 15 minutes.

Staring at Yixing's number he smiled, fucking finally- his first real date in months. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, opting to stare out of the window and was surprised to see a mop of pastel pink and a familiar tall frame heading towards the company entrance.

No. Fucking. Way.

Baekhyun frowned, what the fuck was he doing here?

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chanyeol's morning started exactly how he had expected it to with a giant headache. The kind that makes it feel like you skull is going to split and was grateful for the asprin and water Kyungsoo had put on his bedside table before they had even left. 

He had been ready for the hangover. What he wasn't ready for was to scroll through his phone and re-read any of the texts he might have missed only to find a certain text from the company of his dreams, accompanied with an email attachment stating the same. The time of his interview had been moved forward.

It was currently 8AM. He didn't really expect to be up this early but he was too light a sleeper to deal with the banging of Jongin's headboard on the wall and opted to pry his own eyes open. For once, he was glad that Kyungsoo was both horny and an early riser.

Showering and stepping into an ensemble that resembled professionalism (Okay, he was down playing it, it was a really nice tailored suit he had worn for his cousins graduation) he slammed everything into a backpack that he might possibly need and sprinted out the door, hollering a quick goodbye and "you can fuck as loud as you want now!" to the couple in the other room. It would take him 25 minutes to make it to the company office and it was 8:05 now. He might just make it on time.

Sadly, that was not how his day was destined to turn out when he entered the building at 8:40; chest heaving and plotting every excuse under the sun as to why he was late but still deserved an opportunity.

He scanned the lobby and rushed up to the front desk "I... how do I get to Interview Room 3?" He breathed, his cheeks flushed from sprinting and he was sure he was both sweating from nerves and his unexpected workout.

The woman behind the desk, whose name tag read "Mei-Rin" gave him a once over before sighing "You're in Seoyin's interview room? That started 10 minutes ago. She wont let you in, you know?"

Chanyeol balked "Please, you don't understand- this is my dream, just let me go up- I can explain it to her!"

Mei-Rin rolled her eyes "Sure, that's what every other late interviewee has said. They all get escorted out 5 minutes later" But she still allowed Chanyeol to the lefts and explained the room was straight out of the elevator to the left.

Tugging his bag tighter over his shoulder, Chanyeol took a deep breath and headed to the lift and ascended to the third floor, watching as the numbers changed . Best case scenario, the lady was forgiving (although that didn't sound possible) or worst case, he would get kicked out on his ass and would have to wait another year and a half for the coveted intern position, and that's if they chose to pick his application up again instead of throwing it straight in the trash. But it was worth the try at least.

Leaving the elevator, he turned left and followed a corridor lined with different conference and meeting rooms and was about to happen upon Interview Room 3, when he ran straight into a thin, striking lady- wearing all black. A thin pencil skirt, a shimmery black blouse and a black cardigan. Her hair was pinned up into a bun and her face was bare bar the tiniest amount of gloss. Her name-tag? Seoyin.

She had two other interviewees in two with their own makeshift name-tags plastered onto their suits. Yuniko Momuharu and Lillian Baesang.

"I assume you're Mister Park Chanyeol" She said shortly, taking in his professionally raggard appreance (it was all that damn running!) and shook her head "You know how important punctuality is to us. As you were late we cannot progress further with your application. Please see yourself out." She pointed back towards the elevator and moved to turn away.

"Please- please! I have a good reason for being late!" Chanyeol begged, eyes widening and biting his lower lip, just pleading for the woman to give him an opportunity.

She simply indicated for the two other interviewees to go into the next room and sit down, before turning to face the taller man, folding her arms across her chest. "So, what's your special excuse? Was it the traffic? Your alarm didn't go off?"

Chanyeol floundered at her indifferent and somewhat scary tone "No... I was..." He stuttered, this woman totally threw him. He was just about to come clean when a voice cut into their conversation, surprisingly familiar to Chanyeol.

"He was with me Seoyin. Sorry about that, I should have let you know before hand" Baekhyun gave a small smile to the petite dark haired woman who in turn looked embarrassed;

"Oh, Mr Byun, I'm so sorry- I didn't realise"

Baekhyun only gave her a small smile "Not at all, I should have let you know of the change of plans. But I decided to start with this interviewee first"

Wait. What the fuck? What did he mean by 'start with'?

To be honest, Chanyeol couldn't believe he was staring at the stunning man he had met in the cafe. He also couldn't believe he was actually looking at and talking with the owner and CEO of Byun BH Buns. He didn't know if he should be seriously aroused or seriously mad.

Blanking out on the end of the conversation, Chanyeol took in everything about the shorter man. He was slender, not in a feminine way but in a way that meant he ate hard but worked out harder. He also had those stunning fingers, tucked away in his trouser pockets, luscious pink lips in a small frown and honey brown eyes staring straight at him.

Chanyeol gulped upon being caught and flushed horribly. He couldn't believe he was standing in front of the man wanting to tear his mother's life's work down but also the man who held the internship of a life-time in the palm of his hand. Also the man who had saved him from being thrown out of here on his ass.

He was grateful. But he was never going to let the other know.

Seoyin had walked back into the room with the other interviewees and Chanyeol was stood alone in the hallway with Baekhyun looking at him with a tiny smirk on his face;

"Funny seeing you here." And with that Baekhyun turned around and began walking away, pausing only to call over his shoulder "Do you want that internship or not, Park?"

Chanyeol allowed his brain to catch up with his body and took long strides after Baekhyun. No matter what he did, he couldn't take his eyes off how beautiful Baekhyun looked. It was effortless, everything about him was graceful and elegant and to be frank, Chanyeol felt like a big lumbering idiot around him.

Not that it mattered, because he couldn't care less about the guy. Unless it was in relation to the internship.

Baekhyun stopped abruptly, his conscience eating away at him and whirled on Chanyeol "To be clear, I just saved your ass, so that makes us even."

Chanyeol only looked back confused "Even?" And then he realised, the Violet Teacup. He didnt know if he should be happy that the guy had been bothered enough by his reaction to save him or if he should be annoyed that he considered this making it even. Not wanting to argue he simply shook his head "Whatever, Mr Byun" He looked back at the smaller, directly in his eyes "But if we're even, you can't hold the fact that you saved my ass back there over me. You treat me as an equal"

Baekhyun was taken aback. The look on Chanyeol's face similar as the words were out in the open. Never in his time as CEO had someone spoken to him like that- no-one had dared. Yet here was this sex god looking man, wrapped up in a tasty suit, that not two minutes ago was fumbling over his words- now levelling with him like he was bargaining for the best deal. It sent a thrill up Baekhyun's spine.

Finally, someone with a back-bone. It didn't hurt that he was attractive. Now he just had to make sure this giant elf was competent.

"Okay, fine. But show me what you're capable of" Baekhyun finally smiled.

Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief, the issue with the Violet Teacup being pushed to the back of his mind, as both him and Baekhyun sat down in the meeting room. Baekhyun pulling ideas from Chanyeol and Chanyeol coming up with a million and one concepts, design ideas and even music production.

Baekhyun had to admit this guy was amazing. He really had an arm in everything- and was actually passionate. This might not have been his usual way of conducting interviews and he was never one to save someone from Seoyin's wrath- but for once he was glad he did.

It was surprising despite their initial meeting how likeable Chanyeol actually was. He was incredibly sweet, when Baekhyun's laptop began to malfunction mid way through their meeting Chanyeol had crouched down beside him and helped fix it without needing to be asked.

There was just something incredible about him that Baekhyun couldn't put his finger on. Shaking his head, Baekhyun smiled at the taller, leaning back into his seat;

"Well, Chanyeol. I'm thoroughly impressed, you seem to have the right way of thinking for this role" Baekhyun gave him a coy smile "And the correct attitude"

If Chanyeol was not going mad, he would think that Baekhyun was flirting with him. This sexy vixen... flirting? With him?

Was that even possible?

Chanyeol blushed visibly at the smile and the comment and bit back a smile of his own "I'm just... really passionate. I love cooking and everything that comes with it."

"I really like that" Baekhyun wasn't holding back. He was about to push further, one more remark that he knew would make or break that evening for him when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in?"

"Ah sir, I've sent the other two interviewees for their lunch, I was wondering if you'd like an update on them."

Baekhyun smiled "Of course, Seoyin." He turned to the taller, "You'll be back with Seoyin and the other candidates after lunch." He dismissed the taller with a wave of his hand and watched with mild amusement as Chanyeol nearly tripped over his chair on the way out, awkardly rubbing his nape.

Fucking adorable. 

Wait. Nope. An asshole who fucked up a potential deal. A really adorable asshole, though.

The whole time Seoyin ran through the other candiates and their qualities, Baekhyun couldn't take his mind of Chanyeol. Yixing was long forgotten.

__________________________________________________________________

Baekhyun first heard the new rumour about him after lunch. It was as he was exiting the elevator onto his floor, right next to the staff kitchens;

"I heard Mr Byun fucks the newbies. That's why so many of them get fired" One whispered

"Nah, he can't be, he's such a hard-ass. If he was getting fucked, he might losen up and let us do our own thing"

Baekhyun was thick skinned, he swore to himself that he was. He could take this- but even for him it was a lot. To hear people talk about him like he was nothing, like he was a pile of shit.

It hurt. 

Everthing that he had worked for, his reputation, his skill, his knowledge- felt like it was all being pulled apart by the vicious rumours that Baekhyun slept with his employees. While, yes he engaged with casual office chat with some, it had only gone as far as a date with one particular employee- Mr Kim Daehyun. 

Daehyun had been Baekhyun's everything; smart, sexy wonderful. But they weren't meant to be and Baekhyun broke it off eventually, but kept Daehyun in his employment purely because he didn't want to cause his life to fall apart. However, his favour wasn't responded to in kind, and Daehyun began a vile web of rumours surrounding Baekhyun and eventually Baekhyun fired him, along with his trio of trouble. 

Yixing was probably the second person related to the company that Baekhyun had ever considered dating, and he definitely would not sleep with him no matter what. He couldn't put himself through something like that, not until he found the one for him. He was desperate for love.

It was silly how his mind worked, but he instantly pictured Chanyeol. Wide eyed, pretty Chanyeol with large hands and an even larger smile. It made his heart jump erratically and no matter how hard he denied it as he stumbled into his office, he was sure he was more than physically attracted to the tall man, ever since their first encounter.

The day spun on like that and eventually, Baekhyun doled out his tasks for the three new interviewees. Yuniko Momuharu would get him his 3pm coffee- with 1 teaspoon of sugar, two tablespoons of milk and at precisely seventy-five degree-celcius. He was being pedantic, but he wanted to see if the boy could accomplish it.

For Lillian Baesang, he required her to correct and print 10 reports, by four PM. It seemed a simple enough task but the reports were filled out by the office lawyers and their short hand was- simply put- atrocious.

And for Park Chanyeol, he would call out every client due in within the next two weeks and arrange a meeting with them. Honestly, Baekhyun's just fucking around. He wants to see Chanyeol after work- there's something that's pulling him to the other and its only amplified every time Chanyeol cocks his eyebrow at his staring or cross his long legs or flexes his arms or--

God, Baekhyun rubbed his temples, he was truly fucked.

But he would see Chanyeol, because missing from the list (he knew because he had removed the name purposely) was their top client, Jun M's Jams. True, he had already seen Junmyeon today so he wouldn't need to set up a new meeting so soon, but Chanyeol didn't have to know that.

As 3 o'clock rolled around, Yuniko bumbled in with his coffee, sloshing it around in a way that made Baekhyun wince slightly; "Here sir, your coffee"

He sounded somewhat out of breath at the simple task of making a coffee and his hands looked awfully clammy. Baekhyun could only be glad that he had set the glass down before it had slipped out from his fingers. He acknowledged Yuniko and told him to sit, opening a small drawer and removing a thermometer.

The shaking boy silently watched as he dipped the thermometer in the (he already knew) lukewarm liquid and pulled it back "Only 72 degrees. That's not good enough sadly, Mr Momuharu." He sighed "Yunkio, this coffee is cold. You're fired"

The boy bit his lip to push back tears and thanked Baekhyun quietly before leaving the office.

Tipping out the coffee and spending the next 30 minutes impatiently waiting for Ms Baesang, who he actually had some hope for, he closed his eyes. It was some time later when he heard a knock on his door and hurried footsteps;

"Mr Byun" Lillian called, voice sounding stressed "I managed to complete those reports." Once again, Baekhyun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose;

"Ms Baesang, these are exemplary. Really. But I wanted you to pay attention to the details."

The young woman's face was completely confused "I'm sorry sir, I fixed all the mistakes?"

"Baesang, I asked for the reports to be in by four PM. It's now four-oh-two. You're fired"

Lillian gasped and let out a small sob, a protest dying in her throat at the finality of the words. "Yes sir, thankyou for the opportunity".

Last was Park Chanyeol. He was sure the other had been flirting with him quietly the whole day. Little looks, glances that were held, small smirks and smiles that built the tension and made Baekhyun's stomach do weird little somersaults. Fuck, he just wanted to be railed by that man, so bad.

It didn't help that those rumours played on his mind, knowing full well that Chanyeol had definitely heard them around the office too- it was hard to miss it. He couldn't just hit on the guy after all that, but at the same time, he had never felt this kind of magnetism with anyone else before. It was magical.

He strode out into the office area and to the desk that Chanyeol was currently occupying, for once towering over him as he sat "Park, I wanted that meeting already done" He slapped down Jun M's Jam's file down on the desk, trying to look as angry as possible and not coo at Chanyeol's pout and furrowed eyebrows; the tall boy looked up;

"But... this wasnt-"

Baekhyun cut him off, too strung out to actually listen to Chanyeol's garbled explanation. He knew that it wasnt included. "See me in my office at 5"

Chanyeol at first didn't say anything, eyes roaming over Baekhyun's face- over the way he bit his lip and the obvious fact he had been running his hand through his hair out of nerves. It obviously took some courage for him to do this.

Chanyeol couldn't lie, he had heard the rumours. But he couldn't give a fuck about them- a) if or when they fucked (it was a when, to be honest) Chanyeol would be railing the shorter; b) who the fuck wouldn't want to get nailed by this petite sexy mother-fucker??

He only smirked in response, voice deep enough to make Baekhyun shiver; "I'm sorry for my error, I'll be there"

It was nice to see the effect his words and low baritone had on Baekhyun, to see the flush crawl to his cheeks and ears, his posture visibly relax at the fact that Chanyeol understood what he wanted. That he was interested.

Chanyeol watched with steady eyes as Baekhyun strutted his way back to his own office a fresh burst of confidence taking over him under the realisation that Byun Baekhyun wanted him. He didn't take his eyes off the cute round ass or the narrow waist or those goddamn mouth-watering thighs- it was hypnotising and Chanyeol wanted this man with a passion.

Fuck. If he had known he was going to get laid, he would have put a little bit more effort in. But he couldn't find it in himself to really care. 

This was like all of his wet dreams come to life, and while Baekhyun may be the asshole out to ruin everthing his mother had worked for, he was also sinfully sexy and Chanyeol would be damned if he let something (that was either inevitable or would never happen) stand in his way of putting his cock between those tight, tight asscheeks.

Watching the clock strike five, Chanyeol pushed himself away from his desk gathered up the few remaining files he had and stalked his way to Baekhyun's office, ignoring Seoyin's cries that he couldn't go in.

Fuck her. And fuck anyone who was going to get in the way of this right now. The desire for the other man was overwhelming, he just wanted to touch and be touched, to press against those soft lips and feel the CEO go pliant to his touch- and stuck-up bun lady was not stopping him.

He knocked and waited for the soft "Come in" before entering, eyes falling on Baekhyun's sillohette against the desk, sloped in his chair. He could easily see how flushed the other was, dark eyes half-lidded and hair flopping messily at the end of a busy day.

"So..."Chanyeol started, "There's a lot of talk about you around here." He leaned against the wall by the door as Baekhyun's eyes followed his movements, almost like he was waiting for something "And rumour has it, you like to fuck the newbies" The taller pushes himself off the wall at this, taking quick, easy strides before he's in front of Baekhyun's desk- tingles in his spine at the way Baekhyun shrinks smaller- gotcha. He grips Baekhyun's chin between his thumb and forefinger, hoping his daring move wont put an end to anything, and is pleasantly surprised when Baekhyun lets out a soft moan, voice wobbling already "Is that true, Mr Byun?"

He watches how Baekhyun bites on his lips to stifle a moan at the way his name sounds on the taller's tongue "Maybe" its almost whimpered out and Chanyeol leans a little closer, his lips only a few inches apart from the brunet's;

"Do you want to fuck me?" His voice is so low that it ripples through the air and Baekhyun's cock twitches in his pants. He has to hold himself back from agreeing too eagerly, opting instead to swallow thickly and look at Chanyeol, look at the tightened jaw and the fingers still locked on his chin. 

"Yes, Chanyeol" 

And that's all Chanyeol needs to crush their lips together, hand moving to the nape of Baekhyun's neck, tugging him closer, before prying his lips apart with his tongue. He squeezes at the junction where the neck and shoulder meet and licks his way into Baekhyun's mouth as he gasps, tongue and saliva mingling. Baekhyun opts to suck on Chanyeol's lower lip, drawing deep, gutteral groans from him. Pulling away, Baekhyun's unhappy with the distance the stupid desk puts in the way and he orders Chanyeol to come round;

"Get the fuck over here"

Chanyeol chuckles "Eager, aren't we?" He teased, rounding the table and pushing Baekhyun firmly back in his chair "Didn't expect you to be so desperate"

Baekhyun only whines "Look you've had your fun, can you just fuck me already?" He is desperate, because he's never met someone like Chanyeol. Never seen someone so beautiful and bold, and someone with enough guts to stand up to him and talk back to him. He loves it.

"Oh, no." Chanyeol grins "I'm not fucking you today, you're going to have to work for that. But I'll give you my fingers, if you beg nicely"

If Chanyeol had been in the correct state of mind, he would have smacked himself in the face. He wasn't going to fuck the guy he had been dangerously flirting with all day? Had he actually lost the fucking plot?

Baekhyun must think the same because for a moment, there's a deafening silence in the office, just Baekhyun's heavy breathing "You've got to be kidding"

"Nope" Internally, Chanyeol want's his gamble to pay off, wants to see the snotty CEO who had dismissed him at the cafe, beg not even for his dick, just simply for his fingers.

"I c-cant" Baekhyun started, propping himself up on his elbows on the chair, hard dick pressed against his slacks. He wanted to scream- why was this tall bastard doing this?

"Okay then" Chanyeol was hard himself, painfully so. How could he not be in front of such a beauty, especially with the way Baekhyun's hair was not messed up and lips swollen from their make out session, eyes still some-what glazed over. "I think I should leave"

He moves to turn around, prays his bluff will work.

Baekhyun grabs his hand, grounding him to the spot, his fingers are shaking and hot around his own "Please." He starts, dragging in a heavy breath and he sounds so fucking turned on that Chanyeol nearly breaks himself. "Please, I need your fingers, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol turns around to see the beautiful red that seeps into Baekhyun's skin at his own words, how shy he becomes when he finally asks for what he wants;

"See?" Chanyeol smiles "It's not hard to ask for what you want- and you asked so prettily Mr Byun, that it makes me want to give it to you" He leans down and presses a kiss against Baekhyun's lips once more that has the smaller brunet opening up to him, legs spreading and fingers fumbling with his own zipper, tugging his trousers down.

Catching the hint and the neediness in the kiss, Chanyeol pressed fleeting kisses down the shorter's neck before pulling his pants off all the way, his boxers following quickly.

"Bend over the table" Chanyeol commands, smirking when Baekhyun jumps to obey like a trained puppy. He leans in to whisper in his ear, fingers trailing along the crevice of his ass and chest pressed against the smaller's back "Let's make those rumours come true shall we?"

Baekhyun groans at the husky voice, pushing his hips back against Chanyeol's fingers. "Lube is in the drawer on your left- please hurry up"

Chanyeol doesn't tease this time, wanting to feel Baekhyun's slick heat even if it is just with his fingers, wants to hear the wanton cries spill out of those plush lips. "Spread your legs, Mr Byun" Squirting a fair amount on his fingers, he deftly ran a finger up to Baekhyun's needy hole, pressing mildly against it to watch it twitch in response, before pushing only the tip of his finger in.

Pausing for a moment to hear Baekhyun's breath steadying, he slid the whole digit in. He didn't have to be smart to know that his fingers were substantially thicker than Baekhyun's own and probably a lot more painful. He worked the single digit inside the slick hole, loving the sounds that were pouring out of Baekhyun's mouth and experimentally curled his fingers to rub against the tight walls, the mewls elicited being reward enough.

But that wasn't what he was looking for. Not fully. He was looking for the spot that would make the older scream, cry, cum from just his fingers. He slid another finger in beside the first and Baekhyun hissed at the burn, but didn't stop his hips working on them, almost like he was fucking himself on the thick digits.

Chanyeol stilled his hands, watching in awe as the shorter hole sucked his fingers in beautfully "Are you imagining this is my cock, Byun? Such a desperate mess" He moved the hair out of Baekhyun's eyes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He spread his fingers apart and watched as Baekhyun's voice stuttered, breathing completely raggard and he gasped "Fuck, fuck, please" And then Chanyeol smirked, fucking bingo.

Twisting his fingers to the side he curled and rubbed at the spot that had Baekhyun suddenly heaving in breaths, sobbing into his palms as he begged for more. 

"Please fuck! Please there- God, Chanyeol your fingers are amazing." Baekhyun knew he was spewing nonsense but he couldn't care. He hadn't felt like this in such a long time and Chanyeol's fingers were bringing him so close.

Chanyeol leaned down for one final move, watching how Baekhyun's thighs were already so tense. He cupped Baekhyun's balls with his free hand, squeezing gently before lapping at his hole at the same time his fingers pushed against the bundle of nerves he knew would have the older seeing stars.

And it really fucking did. Baekhyun sobbed out his name brokenly through a moan, pushing his hips back, thighs trembling and cum painting his stomach and his desk messily.

There were tears on his face and when Baekhyun went to straighten up, his knees instantly buckled, Chanyeol's quick reflexes being the only thing stopping him from smacking his ass into the floor.

Chanyeol looked smug "So CEO Byun fucks the newbies wasn't so wrong"

Baekhyun glared "That" He said pointing at Chanyeol, his shirt covered with his come "Was a one off thing" His defensive side instantly softened into an embarrased one at Chanyeol's skeptical raised eyebrow;

"Honestly, I don't do that all the time- it's not like that- they're just rumors, I don't... really." He confirmed, trailing off, unsure why he was explaining himself to someone he had only met twice. But he felt he needed to.

As if reading his expression, Chanyeol nodded, expression gentle "It's okay, you don't need to explain yourself to me. You're the CEO and I'm just a lowly interviewee" He winked with a grin.

"Intern" Baekhyun corrected hastily, fixing his pants "I'm hiring you- you start next Monday"

"Wow, thankyou Mr Byun- I'm grateful," Chanyeol smirked "Was my performance that good? Really?"

Baekhyun flushed pink at the 'performance' Chanyeol was hinting at; "It was a one time thing, remember? Now shut up and get out"

"I mean, if you want it to be a one time thing, sure" He paused at the door with a sly grin tugging at his lips; his thick, hard cock outlined in his suit pants in a way that had Baekhyun's mouth running dry "But I really think you're missing out on my best performance"

The door shut with a click and Baekhyun released the breath he didn't realise he was holding, heart beating so hard in his chest it hurt. Fuck, Chanyeol was attractive, he was sexy, he had held him after making him come from just his fingers. Why was he also causing butterflies in his stomach from the simple act of flirting?

The only real thing that Baekhyun could focus on for the rest of the evening was that Chanyeol's last sentence held promise.

Promise for another time.

_____________________________________________________

Chanyeol managed to let his false bravado that had overtaken him as he had set foot in the office, carry him to the subway station. It was there that his knees finally crumpled and he grasped a nearby pillar.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He could have fucked Byun Baekhyun! The sexiest person he had laid eyes on, someone who was willingly spreading his legs for him... and he, dumbass Park Chanyeol, turned it down?

It was true that Chanyeol had loved watching his fingers fucking Baekhyun and loved the expression on the older's face but did he actually blue ball himself because of it?

Truly, he knew the real reason.

He didn't want it to end with Baekhyun. They had consistently been flirting throughout the day with those subtly looks and flirty touches. He knew if he fucked the man, the magic would no longer be there- that had been the case with all the other people he had slept with and he had no reason to believe otherwise right now.

But unlike the others, he simply did not want to fuck and dump this guy. He couldn't.

Why the fuck couldn't he? It was simple enough to do. Ram him till he breaks, come in his ass or on his face and get on with his life. Chanyeol convinced himself it was because Baekhyun was his boss- but even he knew he was lying to himself, he just didn't want to dwell on it. At least he had the rest of the week off before he was face to face with Baekhyun again.

Stumbling into his flat, he rushed to the shower and jerked himself in quick movements, imagining nothing but pretty hands, pretty cock and those pretty pink lips stretched around his dick. 

That night, in his dreams, he dreamt the same thing.

_______________________________________________________________

Kyungsoo prided himself on being an honest and open person. He wasn't embarrassed really of anything he had done.

Except maybe one thing. Or several 'one things' regarding his course mate and close friend, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had met on the first day and had instantly hit it off as study buddies with the same passion for music. It started off as jamming sessions, and somehow jumped to swift handjobs under Chanyeol's desk or blowjobs in Kyungsoo's bed. 

Kyungsoo remembered the first time he had blown Chanyeol, the guy was seriously gifted in the dick department, thicker and bigger than Jongin. But there was no feeling there for either of them- hence they stuck it out as suck-buddies who occasionally got coffee together before lectures. It never escalated and they never fucked, but Kyungsoo still couldn't bring himself to tell Jongin how he had really met Chanyeol (and consequently Jongin too).

He was still pondering about it the next day when Chanyeol came out of his room, with only sweats on and Kyungsoo was reminded that besides being a gigantic goofball with a lot of charisma and charm, Chanyeol was actually drop-dead gorgeous and sexy as fuck.

"Hey Soo" Chanyeol smiled, reaching around the shorter to grab the milk "You look deep in thought, whats up? Jongin fucked your brains out?"

The smaller brown haired boy frowned "That's not all we do Yeol." He chided before his frown deepened "Actually... I was thinking about you"

Chanyeol eyes widened before his eyes furrowewd "Um, what?"

"No! No!" Kyungsoo yelped "Not like that- god no! I mean, what we used to do, yknow?" His voice trailed off and Chanyeol caught on, his face softening in understanding;

"You havent told him yet, have you?"

The shorter shook his head, tears brimming "I can't, Chanyeol. God knows he's slept with half the university population but... I...it's you. You're his room-mate. I dont want him to think badly of me"

Chanyeol sighed "He wont, believe me- Jongin's been my room-mate for 2 years now. He can handle this, I'm sure. And whats the worst that he's going to think? It's not exactly like I'm down for a relationship or anything so it wasnt really that deep"

Kyungsoo despite himself couldn't help the pang in his chest for the pastel-pink boy, watching him sip his chocolate milk "You should give a relationship a chance Yeol"

The taller smiled sadly "Yeah, one day, maybe" But there was no real conviction in his voice "You should tell Jongin, I'll give you two some space, I'm going to head down to the cafe anyway- I haven't spoken to Mrs Lim since Sunday and we left things..." He winced "Not all that great"

The smaller boy nodded "Okay." He took a deep breath in "Thanks for the talk Yeol, wish me luck"

Chanyeol smiled, a pure and genuine one "Good luck- although you'll be fine, Jongin's pretty understanding" with that he watched Kyungsoo's retreating form as he disappeared into Jongin's room.

Getting dressed quickly, he left without a word and made his way down to the Violet Teacup, nerves suddenly jangling in his stomach. The place was like it had been any other Tuesday afternoon and the old woman was working behind the till, one of their co-workers Irene was stocking the display case.

Mrs Lim glanced up as he walked in and her smile faltered, her face concerned. Without a word (Chanyeol honestly didn't trust himself not to cry), he donned his apron, placed a kiss on the side of Mrs Lim's forehead and set to work in the kitchen, feeling fulfilled at the smile that bloomed on the woman's face.

He didn't need an apology, he had acted rashly. This was her decision- the cafe was in her name and while it hurt that she was selling it to Byun Baekhyun before it made it's way to him, he wasn't going to hold it against her. 

He could always find another cafe with the perfect location and the ample amount of space. He convinced himself he could- and would let his mother's warmth flourish there aswell. Right?

He would think about that later.

"Chanyeol?" Mrs Lim's soft voice called out to him, tentatively- there was apology in her eyes "Could you deal with table 7 by the window, I don't think I can myself right now."

Thinking that the old lady was tired, Chanyeol eagerly agreed and made his way through the tables to the customers seated there only to find the characteristically droopy eyes of his boss and a man that looked like he had been dropped here by angels himself.

Chanyeol tried to hide the hurt in his eyes. Byun Baekhyun was already wining and dining other people, but was begging for his fingers like a sloppy slut only hours before.

He didn't know why he was hurt.

Park Chanyeol didn't get hooked up on flings, whether they were one or twice or fifteen times- he just didnt. So he didn't understand why it hurt that Baekhyun had waltzed in here with a new face mere hours after they'd semi-fucked. Why the wide and clear apology in the shorter's eyes irked him, why the seeming smugness of the handsome stranger's face pissed him off. 

It took him a few more moments to realise that Baekhyun was truly here- ordering coffee and having a date casually on Chanyeol's turf, waving it in Chanyeol's face- aggravating him in the place he had promised only a week prior to tear down and turn into one of the many branches of his chain.

How dare he?

Biting back a snide welcome comment, Chanyeol plastered his best smile "Can I take your order, please?"

The stranger was the first to speak "I'll order for us both, Baekhyun?"

It even annoyed Chanyeol how easily this piece of shit called the shorter by his first name. The small man only nodded, eyes never meeting Chanyeol's.

"We'll have two coffees with milk and sugar on the side, and two pieces of the millionaire's shortcake please?" 

Chanyeol hated to admit that he would have nailed the stranger too, his smile was so perfect, his eyes bright, his dimples prominent. He was hot. But he was sitting opposite Byun Baekhyun and for some reason, it made Chanyeol hate him with a burning passion.

"Great, I'll bring that out for you" Chanyeol smiled stiffly "Mr Byun, his friend - I'll be back in a moment." His parting comment wasn't professional but in that moment he didn't care.

Baekhyun's head snapped up at his name and he glanced at Chanyeol, thrown off by his acidic tone and the bite behind it. Was he... upset?

The shorter couldn't help but feel guilty, he didn't owe Chanyeol anything but at the same time, this with Yixing, felt so horribly wrong. He planned it when he hadn't known Chanyeol, chosen this place when he didn't give a fuck about the other's feelings. But right now, it felt like he was betraying him by having a date in his cafe and being served by him.

"So, what was that about?" Yixing's voice snapped him back to earth "How did he know you?" There was no judgement in Yixing's voice, only a small trace of knowing amusement;

Baekhyun shook his head "Just... someone I know" He replied softly, watching Chanyeol's figure angrily clatter dishes around the counter and the older woman scold him. Mrs Lim had also not looked in his direction following their discussion. 

She wanted to sell the place, he knew she did, she felt to frail and tired and there was no way Chanyeol could look after the place himself with everything he had going on. Yet somehow, he had put off seeing her professionally for as long as possible- for the sake of the tall boy. For some reason, seeing this dumb giant upset made him not want to carry through with this.

He sighed and zoned back into whatever Yixing was talking about, but the other stopped talking when Chanyeol reappeared, smile even tighter than before and words clipped "Here you go. Enjoy."

"Chan-"

"Don't." Was all Chanyeol said, not even looking at the smaller before striding off. Something in his chest hurt badly, like his heart was breaking, and he couldn't shake it. He didn't like feeling this possessive or worked up over something as stupid as a fling having a date. It shouldn't have been his problem.

But the more he watched Baekhyun finally settle and engage in conversation with his date, the more his stomach churned horribly.

He didn't like the way Baekhyun's playful smile was aimed elsewhere, the way his fingers reached out for the man's fingers. There was something so wrong about it. 

It was the wrong person. Chanyeol wasn't saying it should be him, because he didn't do dates and he didn't do affection like that- he hadn't in a long while. But he was sure the wrong person was sitting there. Despite the stranger's beautiful appearance, he just wasn't good enough for Byun Baekhyun.

Shaking off the stupid thoughts, Chanyeol finished the rest of his pseudo-shift in silence, growing more frustrated the more his thoughts focused on a certain petite brunet.

He let Mrs Lim and Irene leave first, offering to close up. In all honesty, he just needed a few minutes to clear his mind. Wiping down the surfaces he locked up the door and turned to walk back to his dorms only to find a sleek black Mercedes parked outside, Baekhyun leaning against it, eyes trained on Chanyeol.

"Let me speak" Baekhyun started and relaxed a little when Chanyeol made no move to walk away "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" The taller shrugged, nonchalant, even though he knew exactly what the other meant. Even if he didn't feel indifferent, he sure as fuck would act it.

"That. In there. Acting like I'd offended you in some way?"

"You did" Chanyeol can't help the way his voice inches up in volume "You- you came in here last week threatening to bring the place down, and now you're bring guys" He sneers "Around here like you already own the place"

"I do." Baekhyun's voice is tight. It's a lie, he doesn't yet, but after this conversation, he's sure planning to make it his. He doesn't owe Chanyeol anything.

The butterflies in his stomach violently disagree. He feels something for Chanyeol- he really likes him, especially after their few encounters. He can't fall asleep without the giant's face on his mind.

Chanyeol falters, eyes suddenly looking wet and he bites his lip "Look, Byun. Do whatever you want, bring whoever you want. Just don't wait around afterwards wanting an explanation from me."

He doesn't know why he's so worked up over stupid Byun Baekhyun and his pretty hands and his prettier face, he hates how this is making him feel.

"I will do whatever I want" And Baekhyun sounds angry too, voice on edge "I don't owe you anything Chanyeol. And to be honest, I can't wait to bring this piece of crap to the ground" 

He doesn't mean it, but he's angry at Chanyeol's reaction and he spits the words out before he can stop himself. Chanyeol freezes completely, jaw tightening;

"Fine." He bites back, walking a few steps away before pausing "By the way, that coveted internship- you can shove it up your ass." He turns and keeps walking this time, not waiting for a word from Baekhyun, letting his dreams crumble and the tears that form in his eyes freely fall. 

He doesn't look back to see Baekhyun's reaction either. It would have probably broken him further.

He doesn't stop walking until he's back in his room, locking the door and huddling fast under his duvet before Jongin or Kyungsoo can catch up with him. It's weird because both of them are uncharacteristically quiet too.

Today has been a whirlwind of emotions and the idea that the last place that connects himself so firmly with his mother is going to be torn apart, finally causes Chanyeol to break. He relives the final moments of his mum's life in vivid detail- the hospitals, the wheelchair, the pain she felt- and lets himself sob into his sheets, the exhaustion of the day finally pulling him into a fitful, tear-filled sleep.

_________________________________________________________

Sehun's lounging on Baekhyun's couch when the older finally slams the door shut on his apartment. He doesn't greet the younger, only reaching into the bridge for a beer before plopping down next to him;

"Date go that badly?" Sehun enquires, pausing the game he's playing to turn to look at Baekhyun, surprised to see the older looking down-right devastated. It hurts something in his chest, because Baekhyun no matter what, rarely lets anything get to him;

The shorter brunet shakes his head "It's not that" he mumbles quietly, sighing before continuing "Yixing was a gentleman, but I... didn't feel anything. No spark, nothing"

Sehun knows there's more to the story so he doesn't push instead, he pokes Baekhyun with his foot and nudges a controller towards him "If you win against me, I'll buy your groceries for a week"

Baekhyun cracks a small smile "Lord knows you should be doing that anyway considering you empty out my fridge" But he gratefully picks up the controller, playing (and miserably losing) against the younger. After a few matches, Baekhyun puts the controller down and ruffles his hair;

"There was this intern" He starts, he knows Sehun is listening if he doesn't respond, his best-friend is amazing like that "I just hired him. We... did some stuff in my office, but he didn't judge me over the stupid rumours. God, he was so sexy Sehun. But... he also works at this cafe I'm acquiring. And he flipped out at me, I can't understand why. More than that, it bothers me so much that he was angry at me"

Sehun only nods in response "Sounds like you like him, Baek"

Baekhyun's head shoots up "What?"

"Feelings?" Sehun emphasises with a tiny smile "Sounds like you really like him if it bothers you that much?"

And it clicks for Baekhyun, like an anchor hitting the seabed- he likes Park Chanyeol. All the aggressive butterflies, all the anger and the upset settles in that moment. He fucking likes dorky, long limbed, sexy fucking Park Chanyeol.

"I... fuck" He breathes "How do you do that?" He stares at the the other boy and the taller shurgs with a grin;

"I can just tell. The last time you were this worked up it was over Daehyun"

Baekhyun flinches at the name, but it was true.

"Well, either way I fucked it up." When Sehun looks at him inquisitively he shakes his head, he had talked enough about Chanyeol for one day "It doesn't matter- I'm going to go sleep it off"

Sehun sighs and rolls his eyes and wonders when Byun Baekhyun will get his shit together.

Baekhyun pushes his feelings aside the next morning. No matter how strongly he feels about Chanyeol- nothing will come of it now, the other had etched that into his mind. 

He meets up with Mrs Lim and signs the deal to put the cafe into his name.

When his anger subsides and his feelings don't feel so surreal, Baekhyun digs a litle into the history of the cafe, desperate to know why the giant- his beautiful giant- was so worked up about it. 

His heart crashes when he finally finds out. He has to make this right.

He realises, no matter what though, and whether Chanyeol liked it or not, come Saturday morning- he would be working for Byun Baekhyun. 

For real, this time.

____________________________________________________

When Chanyeol wakes up on Wednesday, he feels worse than his hangover the previous weekend. He doesn't want to eat and only moves when Jongin knocks on his door;

"Hey... do you have minute?" Jongin looks tired himself and Chanyeol vaguely remembers hearing Kyungsoo and Jongin arguing somewhere in the night.

"Sure" He holds the door open with some effort and allows the younger in "What's up?"

Jongin looks lost for a moment, gazing at the desk in Chanyeol's room before looking back at him "Kyungsoo told me what... relationship you two had before we got together..."

Chanyeol snorts at this "Relationship?" He shakes his head "Jongin, it wasn't even sex. God, we blew each other a few times, we didn't even kiss- is that what's gotten you so worked up?"

The younger nods "I... he really doesn't like you like that? Or you him?"

Chanyeol looks directly at the younger at this "Jongin, seriously. This is me- I haven't had a relationship since... since, you know who. Me and Kyungsoo are purely friends- nothing more. It was just for de-stressing and now he has you to help him with that"

Jongin frowns at this and Chanyeol continues before the other breaks down;

"He loves you mate. He really cares about you- he was worried about how you would react to this. You should think how well he's taken the fact that you used to be a real-life fuck boy. And he still treats you like you're a precious virgin. You can't expect Kyungsoo not to have done some stuff before you too"

Jongin's shoulders sag- it's the truth. He's slept with so many more people than Kyungsoo has but "It's you, yknow?"

"And?" Chanyeol counters "We've both told you it was nothing. You're making a mountain out of a molehill and making your boyfriend- you loves you more than the entire world- feel bad for having sexual needs"

Chanyeol doesn't do relationships (he says) but Kyungsoo and Jongin are both his friends and the stupid dum-dums cant see that they're meant to be "Whatever deeper meaning you think is hidden in what me and Soo did, doesn't exist, man. He loves you, you love him. And I really care about you both- I wouldn't be sat here talking to you about you if I didn't"

Jongin finally smiles "I.. I really needed this man. Kyungsoo means everything to me- he's really perfect"

Chanyeol smiles warmly "I know he does, now you just need to go and tell him that"

Jongin goes to move away, before a smirk creeps its way on his face "Have you gotten laid yet?"

Chanyeol groans, partly whining "Please dont, and no I havent. I just... don't think I can be bothered" It's a lie, he can't because he doesn't want anyone that isnt the boy that been plauging his mind for the past day. Its a horrible feeling and Chanyeol just doesn't want to accept that he's that attached.

That he's feeling something for someone for the first time in years.

Jongin seems to understand more than he lets on "Maybe you need to find someone that means everything to you too- it makes the whole thing easier"

Chanyeol grunts in response, and Jongin takes it as his cue to leave before the taller flings a pillow at him, or worse.

The churning in his stomach is only made worse by Jongin's final words, the only person on his mind amplied. He stares at his ceiling thinking about Byun Baekhyun for the next few hours. 

Chanyeol doesn't accept that he has feelings. He convinces himself he doesn't do love. Not even for Byun Baekhyun.

He ignores Mrs Lim's text that they'll be meeting their new owner on Saturday.

Chanyeol also convinces himself he doesnt care.

Chanyeol is a terrible liar.

______________________________________________________________

Before Saturday can roll around, Chanyeol has to face lectures and when he ignores the fifth incessant knock from Kyungsoo that day, he knows there's no way he's going to pull himself out of bed for any of them.

He doesn't know why he feels so dejected. So he calls someone who would understand him better than anyone.

Jongdae comes round 10 minutes later, arms cradled full of chocolate and a sombre expression on his face. He listens quietly to Chanyeol recount the past few days, feeling for his friend who's struggling to come to terms with the fact he might like someone- and the fact he thought he'd ruined it.

"Yeol, I think it's time we talked about that"

Chanyeol squirms. He doesn't want to. And Jongdae knows that exes have been a conversation topic that has been off limits since forever.

"It's been 6 years Yeol, how long are you gonna let yourself wallow and miss out on the best? Miss out on Byun Baekhyun?" Jongdae scolds him "Look, just because I fucked up doesn't mean you will. And just because Yongguk cheated on you, doesn't mean you should live in fear of being with someone for more than one night"

The name fires Chanyeol's nerves in all the wrong ways, he feels suddenly too hot and too scared. He remembers the panic of his 19 year old self walking in on his ex-boyfriend 5 years ago, seeing him plow into some skinny blond twink named Zelo. Remembers how his heart and his trust shattered. 

Every relationship after that seemed to be a carbon copy of that one, mistakes repeating themselves until Chanyeol felt he couldnt even trust his own instinct. 

"I... Byun bought someone else to the cafe on a date" He voiced out, playing it through in his head. He was understanding suddenly why it made him so pissed off. He liked Baekhyun more than he could put into words- just from the few simple encounters with him, he wanted to know more, see more, feel more- hear him talk and touch him.

And seeing him with someone else made him feel so cheated, and unworthy.

Just like Yongguk had all those years ago.

Jongdae lets him work through it, allowing him to cry when he needed to, letting him think through his broken heart and hopefully, come out the other end with the pieces of his heart he wanted to mend.

It was some 20 minutes later when Chanyeol actually spoke more than mere mumbles "I like him. Fuck. I really like him"

Jongdae nods approvingly "And you were jealous when you saw him with that model that works for him, weren't you? The Yongguk reminder set you off, but the jealousy just spurred you on"

Chanyeol hangs his head in shame "I quit the job- the internship. I... he hates me" His voice is a soft whisper and the tears this time are in pain. He's fucked up something before it even got the chnace to become more. 

He feels like a stupid idiot.

Jongdae smacks him on the arm "Wait! Isn't he the new owner of the cafe though? At least that's what you said? You'll get to talk to him-"

Chanyeol's own head shoots up from where he was resting it on his knees "Oh shit! Oh- fuck... No-no! Dae! I can't see him. I cant face him. He sounded so angry..."

But it's not an ideal situation, and unless Chanyeol wants to be completely jobless, he doesn't really have a choice but to face him. Whatever the result.

He wishes he could just disappear. Him and his feelings.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jongdae walks into Xiumin's dorm room after his heart-to-heart with Chanyeol, excited to eat some of his close friend's cooking, only to see him getting plowed on his couch by a man in a wonderfully pressed Navy suit, legs folded against his chest and face scrunched up in pleasure.

He doesn't miss a beat quipping "Don't let me bother you- I'll just be chilling in Xiumin's room"

Realising his predicament and in full panic, Xiumin shoves the other man off him, forcing himself up and yanking up his gym shorts "Kim Jongdae!" He hollers "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Jongdae looks taken aback "I've seen you in worse positions- remember with Katie? Or Seulgi? Or that french chick with the nice pigtails that was doing her year abroad here- you plowed her on that couch too?" And then it locks in Jongdae's head; "Oh my god- Oh my god! You- you're gay?!"

Xiumin slaps a hand over his mouth "Shut up Dae!" He glances back to the man standing in the living room, looking around aimlessly now he's pulled his pants up and fastened himself "I mean... I dont know. I don't think so he's just... He pays for my tuition. And he's a good fuck that's all- that's why I do it" He tries to play it off. He doesn't want anyone to know yet- he's not ready, he's not sure how they'll react.

He really doesnt want to find out.

Jongdae isn't convinced but he's interrupted before he can voice his thoughts;

"Is that all I am to you?" The man is stood closer now, his youthful face full of hurt "I was just coming to say goodbye, I guess that's in order if that's all I mean to you"

Xiumin's eyes widen "No Junmyeon- No, no! I didn't mean it like that... I..." The confusion about his identity was clearly scrawled on his face. He didn't want to admit that this was who he was. Not when his whole jock persona was built on giving women the fuck of their dreams, having girls kneel at his feet- not, having guys ram into him and pin him down and make him come against his own chest.

Junmyeon only sighed "Whatever, I've paid your next months tuition. I guess I'm not needed"

Xiumin's pleas fall on deaf ears and Junmyeon promptly leaves, pushing back his feelings.

He barely makes it to the car when Xiumin nearly tackles him to the ground.

"Don't go" He huffs, face inches away from Junmyeon, openly stradling him in the parking lot of the dorms "Don't leave, please. I know what I said was an asshole thing to say. I didn't mean it." 

Junmyeon sits up and looks at the younger boy "But you did say it. Why?"

Xiumin looks conflicted "I... I've never been with anyone like I am with you. A guy. Or in love." He whispers the last part "No one knows who I really am - except you, and now Jongdae. But, it's hard for me- my family aren't really supportive of gays, my friends think I'm a jock. And I've only really wrapped my head around what I want recently."

He takes a deep breath and Junmyeon notices he's holding back tears. Like this he looks like a lost boy, not a sexy football playing jock "It might take some time, I can't say that it'll be instant. But wait for me? Please? I can and I will be amazing for you- I like you so much. I just... I need more time to figure it all out"

Junmyeon understands, really better than anyone. He cups Xiumin's face gently "Okay" He kisses his softly "Okay, I'll wait for you. And I'll help you if you can't do it alone Minnie"

The other kisses back with passion and slowly clambers off the other's lap "Am I forgiven then?" He says with a small smile and Junmyeon pats his cheek with a sly one of his own;

"For now baby, for now"

Jongdae watches with a heart full of pride and a little bit of bitterness. Why is everyone finding love when he's just been dumped? 

He shrugs and goes back into the dorms, slumping into Xiumin's bed and promptly falling asleep. It was a tiring job being everyone's therapist.

Dae didn't worry though he had his own- Mr Beer Can.

________________________________________________________

Nervous.

Chanyeol has never felt so nervous when working a shift at the cafe. He'd gotten a text of Mrs Lim saying he had to be there fore 6:45AM to open and that the new owner (read: Byun Baekhyun) would be coming at around 10AM.

Making his way to the cafe, Chanyeol's heart stops. Baekhyun's already there in a new blue suit, hair combed to perfection with little stands fringing his face and one lithe hand straightening his tie. His eyes fix on Chanyeol.

When Chanyeol's a few feet away he stops, unsure if he should come any closer. Unsure how the other is going to react.

Baekhyun takes the first step forward, he can see Chanyeol's nerves- sees how his eyes dart away, how he licks his lips nervously. Its infectious and Baekhyun needs to get his words out before they take over him completely too.

"Hi" He manages, a timid smile on his face "I thought we could talk before the cafe actually opens?"

Chanyeol only nods still dumb-founded that Baekhyun wants to speak to him after their last encounter.

Baekhyun sits down on one of the seats of the cafe and Chanyeol follows suit, not daring to look at the other and Baekhyun reaches out two fingers to hook under his chin and force his face up;

"Look at me" Baekhyun says softly, his eyes search Chanyeol's face for any indication that he shouldn't say his next words but there isn't any, just a strange softness and something he couldn't face "I... did some research into this place." He gestures around with his hand once Chanyeol stays looking at him "More specifcally, the old owners, I wanted to know their way of doing things." His gaze softens on Chanyeol "Your mum owned this place didn't she?"

Chanyeol nods, his throat hurting from holding back tears "This was her baby. I... I didn't want to part with it. I didn't want it be turned into a chain place like everywhere else. It's special" He lets out a small sniffle and Baekhyun's heart cracks at the sound "But after last Tuesday, I doubt you'll have any reason to keep it here- if I was even a reason in the first place"

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrow "What do you mean?"

"I insulted you. I turned down your internship and I screamed in your face. I ruined your date too" Chanyeol mumbles through his list "I understand if you hate me, I understand if you want me gone from here too"

Baekhyun can't help the giggle that pass through him, like a sigh of relief "You thought I was mad at you? I was just confused why you were acting that way. I get it now. Chanyeol you had every right to be mad at me, granted I didn't understand why at the time. But you did, I'm sorry I didn't look into it sooner. I was just so.." Baekhyun pauses and starts again "Everything for me has always been about transactions- I'm a businessman. But something about the way you acted, the way you stood up for yourself when we met, changed that. I admit when we argued, I snapped and snatched up the deal, but it was never out of malice. I was just frustrated."

It's Chanyeol's turn to be confused "Frustrated by what though?" He doesn't miss the pink hue on Baekhyun's cheeks or the way he lowers his head;

"Imaylikeyouabit." He breathes out in one quick phrase "A lot." He clarifies and Chanyeol's expression doesn't change. Baekhyun panicks "Or not?"

And then Chanyeol grins, his own sigh of relief slipping out "You, prestigious Byun Baekhyun, you like me?" He parrots and the shorter nods, blush deepening and Chanyeol thinks its adorable.

"Thank fuck, because I would not have been able to do this otherwise" He grabs Baekhyun's arm and tugs him closer over the table until their lips are near brushing;

"I told you you'd be back for more" He smirked and Baekhyun grinned;

"Shut up and kiss me idiot" 

And Chanyeol did, pressing his tongue into Baekhyun's warm heat and watching the shorter melt into him, only pulling apart to tug him into his lap before licking and sucking and nipping on the soft skin of his plump lower lip.

"Do you know how much you've been driving me insane?" Chanyeol finally managed when they pulled apart for air and Baekhyun pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth;

"A lot?" He laughs lightly and Chanyeol feels like the weight that's been crushing his chest has been lifted, but not entirely; he has to explain himself.

"Byun, I... I'm sorry for the way I was. I got jealous of seeing you with that guy- and I know, I know you dont owe me anything but I just didn't realise how much I liked you. It made me feel jealous and cheated. And it opened up old wounds that I honestly didn't want to look into." He takes a deep breath "My ex treated me badly. And everyone I've been with since hasn't gone too well. I... love scares me. Like really, really terrifies the fuck out of me. But I can't stop thinking about you- thinking about being with you and with more than just my fingers or my lips. I think about things I havent in a long while- I think about dates and cuddling and-"

He stops at the look on Baekhyun's face. The other is just staring at him. 

Oh no. 

"Or not?" He supplies, his heart falling as quickly as it had soared.

Baekhyun shakes his head, his voice soft "I want all of that. I just.. can you get anymore perfect?" He mumbles pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's nose, still perched in his lap.

Chanyeol flushes at the words "I can try- for you. I will try" He manages "I... really like you Baekhyun. I want to try again for you."

The other smiles softly, its the first time Chanyeol's used his first name "Good, because I wasn't planning on letting you go"

They sit like that for a few moments, serene silence floating around them and Chanyeol finally lifts his head from where he's had it placed on Baekhyun's shoulder;

"So, I'm not getting fired from here then?" He looks hopefully at the shorter who just laughs;

"No you idiot. But if you want that internship..." A teasing smile plays on his lips "You're going to have to beg for it"

Chanyeol groans, he should have known playing with Byun Baekhyun came with reprecussions. He decides he doesn't really mind it.

Chanyeol "begs" by sucking Baekhyun off, mouth wrapped around his cock tight, tongue flattening against the prominent veins, hollowing his cheeks until the smaller man groans and comes hard in his mouth, his whole body shaking. Chanyeol swallows and Baekhyun pleads for more.

The taller shakes his head "No no, I can't use all my bargaining chips now, can I?" He placates Baekhyun's pout with a gentle kiss and a soft apology. It's not that he doesn't want to but they have to open in 5 minutes.

Surprisingly, the first day is better than Chanyeol could have ever hoped it would be. He bumps into Baekhyun twice as the other does his rounds keeping a watchful eye on everything.

He leans and whispers in the shorter's ear "Am I allowed to call you Baekhyun or just Mr Byun?"

Baekhyun bumps him with his hip and frowns at him playfully "You don't get privileges just because I like you" But he softly squeezes Chanyeol's hand all the same and presses and kiss against his shoulder when no-one is looking.

The words, the confirmation and certainty behind them make Chanyeol's stomach flutter and he looks at Baekhyun like he means so much to him.

Chanyeol thinks falling in love with Baekhyun, might not be so bad after all.

Jongdae gives him a 'I told you so' look when he leaves work that day, ready for their weekend of partying.

Chanyeol grins back, happy for once to be wrong.

_________________________________________________________

Baekhyun feels on cloud nine when he finally gets home. He can't believe it. He's about to head to the kitchen when the figure that steps out makes him gasp out loud, the other nearly dropping his bowl of ramen;

"Fucking hell- Yixing?!" Baekhyun screamed "What are you doing here?"

"Jesus Christ!" Yixing yelps back "I... Sehun... me and Sehu-"

He can't seem to get his words out over the shock and the said man poked his head out of the bathroom "Oh hey Baek," he sounded just as nervous as Yixing felt "Me and Yixing were chilling... here. I hope that's okay"

Baekhyun's good mood is slowly turning sour, he narrows his eyes "Chilling as in... what exactly?"

He will not let his home be used as a one night stand brigade, no matter how much he loved Sehun.

"As in... watching some TV- like a date" Sehun clarified, mumbling the last part, before Baekhyun's head could explode. He pulled the shorter boy to one side as Yixing awkwardly sat down, pretending he wasnt there;

"Look Baek, I dont know exactly whats happening here, between me and Xing. But Yixing came to me after your date together and he was really bummed out. I... offered to take him for some drinks yknow just to wind down." He takes a deep breath, not looking at Baekhyun's face "And we hit it off... he's really sweet, gentle. Kind hearted. I really like him. I hope you dont mind."

Baekhyun softens instantly. His Sehunnie was growing up "Oh god, of course I dont mind! You are too cute" He gushes and Sehun's eyes widen, hopeful;

"So, you're not mad?"

"No- as long as you havent fucked in this house, I dont care- and no, that's not a challenge, Sehun. And as long as he treats you like a prince" Baekhyun smiles "Yixing's a nice guy though, I'm glad you two are getting along"

Sehun shakes his head at his best-friend's surprisingly good mood. He decides to take advantage of it;

"Can I use your card to order food too?"

"Dont push your luck, Hunnie" Baekhyun chides, but hands his card over all the same, with a dopey love-struck grin. "But since today is a good day, knock yourself out"

Yixing's smiling so hard at them both that it's infectious.

Baekhyun falls asleep a happy man.

____________________________________________________________

A good month and a half passes by in a hectic swirl.

Baekhyun talks to him as much as he can but their still not in a relationship officially. They've only been for coffee and small dates whenever they can find time. They love learning more about each other.

Baekhyun learns that Chanyeol plays 3 instruments and is pretty decent at singing too. Chanyeol learns that Baekhyun has a voice that could bring everyone to their knees- he also learns he has a new jamming buddy. They learn about allergies and pets and zodiac signs and favourite foods. They fall asleep to each other's voices. They make all the stupid inside jokes and laugh boisterously together.

Chanyeol has never felt so happy, it radiates from his skin. 

But the last two weeks have been busy for both of them and he barely hears from the older. He knows Baekhyun has been busy and he doesn't want to pester him, so he keeps quiet and doesn't message as often as he would like, opting instead to watch aimless youtube videos or strum on his guitar. The week of his term exams passes and Chanyeol doesn't get a chance to even focus on Baekhyun and what he might be doing- he's just glad to feel free again. Jongdae offers to take him on a wild night out again.

Except their weekend of partying turns out to be a weekend of Chanyeol slouching around on his own- once more. Jongdae's mum calls him on their way home and explains she needs him back to help his older sister move in with her fiance. Unable to argue, Jongdae drops him at the dorms with an apology to go bigger and better next week. Kyungsoo and Jongin have gone to see Jongin's nephews for the weekend, disappearing before he even gets to his room.

Secretly, Chanyeol's grateful for the time alone- it's been a long month. He can't believe in that space of time, he's managed to be offered the position of an intern for BBHB, his dream company and possibly having a budding relationship with Baekhyun himself.

Except him and Baekhyun still havent spoken about the details of the internship or their relationship- so the taller is stuck in a limbo- a happy place, but limbo of unsureness nonetheless.

But still, it was more than he could have ever imagined when he bumped into the shorter man only a few short weeks ago.

Bored, he rolled around in bed aimlessly, wondering if he should go out to get some dinner or text Baekhyun about his day. He had this debate so often lately, always coming to the same conclusion that he didn't want to bother the older. Finally, when he settles in bed and his eyes start to flutter, a sharp knock at the door makes him jump up in alarm.

He edged his way over to the door and pulled it open slightly, his jaw dropping in shock;

"Mr Byun- Baekhyun?" He stuttered, surprised to the see the shorter stood there, with a small smile on his lips. He was carrying white plastic bags with amazing smelling food and Chanyeol was essentially drooling- more over Baekhyun, if he was honest.

The smaller was dressed down for a change, but no less attractive. He had tight blue skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and his hair was flopping over his eyes rather than slicked and styled as usual;

"Sorry for turning up like this, I hope I'm not intruding on anything?" Baekhyun beamed at Chanyeol and the other stepped away still in awe, to allow him in;

"No- no! I was er... I was just chilling" Chanyeol smiled awkwardly and rubbed a hand through his hair, considering he was already in his PJs, Baekhyun could have probably guessed that.

"I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together... like a date?" Baekhyun looked at him nervously, wringing his fingers together "I know its been a while since we've done anything together properly, and I've just been so busy with the cafe and the business and my dad- oh my god- Yeol, what--?"

Chanyeol grabbed the shorter's wrist and tugged him into his lap on the couch, hands cupping his face and kissing him softly, leisurely enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun's plush lips against his own and the way the older moulded into him;

"I missed you" Chanyeol breathed out "A lot"

Baekhyun giggled "Me too, dumbass. I've just been so busy, I couldnt even plan anything for us. I was mapping out what to do with the cafe" He doesnt miss how Chanyeol tenses at that but carries on all the same "and new shoots for the models. Then my dad has been hovering over me as it's coming up to the annual reports, I swear the man has no chill" Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol chuckled, poking at Baekhyun's sides;

"Sounds a lot like you then" That earns him a light hearted smack and a beautiful laugh and Chanyeol feels like he can die a happy man. 

"So what about you? How have you been doing these past two weeks?"

"I..."Chanyeol pauses "I'm good, I just finished that bunch of university exams I told you about, so I'm done for the term. I was waiting to hear back from you about the internship, but you never did. I didn't want to bother you because I knew you were busy..."

Baekhyun looks puzzled "I sent out an official letter to you. You're not getting the internship" Chanyeol's heart drops and it must show on his face because Baekhyun is quick to kiss him and calm him "No, I mean- you're too good for a dumb internship. I knew it the day I saw you. I'm putting you on one of the concept and design teams with an option to be my personal assistant, if you can handle it- I sent the letter a week ago, I'll check with Seoyin on Monday..." He trails off as if making a mental note.

Chanyeol couldnt believe it "Wait, concept and design like... an actual BBHB team?" Christmas must have come early because he can't believe his luck when Baekhyun nods with a grin;

"You have my seal of approval" Chanyeol nuzzles into his neck at the compliment, pressing a gentle kiss against it;

"Thankyou" he mumbles "So much... I can't even put it into words- this means everything to me"

There's a moments silence before Baekhyun responds, and tension collects in the air, rolling in like a thick fog.

"Maybe you could show me?" Baekhyun's tone is sultry as he whispers into Chanyeol's ear rocking his hips down against Chanyeol's own, drawing a groan out of the taller- it had been too damn long since they had done anything remotely sexual;

"Jesus, fuck, Baekhyun" Chanyeol mutters, eyes instantly closing at the delicious friction and Baekhyun keeps grinding "God, you are sinful"

"Come on Yeol, show me how thankful you are" Baekhyun moans out, hips never stopping their dirty work. And he would have continued if Chanyeol's firm hands hadn't gripped his waist hard enough to pull them to a stop;

"Hmm, maybe I will" And then Chanyeol's puling him down for a sloppier, wetter kiss- tongues clashing and licking and lapping at each other, as they battle for dominance. Chanyeol rocks his hips up, his now hardening cock brushing the tent in Baekhyun's jeans and the fabric only drives him wilder.

Baekhyun pulls away from his kiss and tugs up Chanyeol's shirt over his head and off, a soft gasp leaving his mouth, as he licked his lips, obviously staring "Fucking hell, you're hot" he whimpered, cheeks flushing at Chanyeol's dark chuckle but he doesn't move to stop Baekhyun's hands roaming over his arms and his chest, slowly trailing to his cock.

The shorter slides to the floor and nuzzles the cock generously, mouthing at it through the pajama bottoms, soft moans leaving his lips. He goes to pull at the waist band and Chanyeol grabs both his wrists and pins them to one side over his thigh.

He tutted playfully and the sly smirk Baekhyun had only witnessesed once prior, re-emerged on his face "Ah, ah Mr Byun. Didn't I tell you, you'd have to work harder if you wanted that?" He teased "Come on, you know how this works"

Baekhyun flushes and his ears turn red "No," he whimpers "Don't make me beg again"

And Chanyeol shrugs, eyes dark "If you don't want to beg then you don't really want it do you, Mr Byun?"

The use of his official name makes Baekhyun shudder, the way Chanyeol lets it roll of his tongue and dangles it in the air, teasing Baekhyun with only a few syllables. It was driving him crazy.

He fists Baekhyun's hair "First, you'll beg for you my tongue, if you're good I'll give you it. Then my fingers. And if I think you deserve it- if I deem you worthy- I'll fuck you until you can't walk, speak or breath without thinking about me fucking your tight hole" Chanyeol leans down to ghost over Baekhyun's lips and the shorter doesn't think he's been this aroused his whole life.

Fuck he wants this so badly.

"Yes yes yes. Please" He begs- all caution and embarrassment flying out of the window, eyes clouding at the taller's words and clambering back into his lap, he speaks so fast he's almost tripping over his words- nothing like the eloquent CEO he normally was "I want, please, can I have your tongue- please fuck me?" He's asking nicely, he's pleading because lord knows, he's waited so long for this.

And Chanyeol finally heeds the pleas, pushing Baekhyun onto his back on the couch and nearly ripping off his jeans. He presses the luscious thighs up to the older's chest and orders him to hold on to them "Do not let go of them- if you need something to grab onto, grab onto the couch or your legs"

What? What was he going to do to him?

Baekhyun manages to voice out the question, but only gets a tantalizing smirk in return that causes his breath to catch in his throat. 

"I'm gonna make you lose your mind, Mr Byun" He pushes Baekhyun's legs apart and darts his tongue out to the pink hole, licking a thick swathe across it and feeling Baekhyun shiver under him. He repeats a few times, a master of teasing- flicking his tongue up, sometimes drawing it as far as Baekhyun's balls before running it back around the rim.

At some point, Baekhyun doesn't know when, he starts shifting his hips, hoping to drop desperate subtle hints alongside his lecherous moans that he was desperate for Chaneyol to fuck him with his tongue. 

"You have such a beautiful voice Baekhyun, why aren't you using it?" Chanyeol coos, halting his movements to look down at the smaller man with a heated gaze "Don't you want to tell me what you want?"

Baekhyun squirms at the tone, at the teasing lilt in Chanyeol's voice. The fucker was just dragging this out to watch Baekhyun break all over again.

"Park Chanyeol if you don't put your tongue in me, I swear to- Ah!" He jerked back as Chanyeol dipped his head, circled his rim and pushed the wet muscles inside in a swift movement, sliding in and out in a way that had Baekhyun's whole body trembling, hands flying up to his mouth to hold back desperate gasps "Please Chanyeol, please- you're being an asshole"

He needed more.

Chanyeol smirked against his hole, finally bringing his body up to kiss Baekhyun fully "I'm sorry Byun, but that really doesn't sound like pretty begging to me?" Baekhyun only glared and pouted, considering his half naked situation- it really was too cute.

"Okay okay" Chanyeol conceeded with a peck, holding back a laugh at the look on Baekhyun's face "It's not enough, I get it"

And he really did.

Kissing down Baekhyun's chest, he used one hand to flick at the older's nipples, twisting them between his fingers until they became pebbled under his grasp; the other moving to fist his leaking cock, thumb deftly rubbing the precum against the sensitive slit.

"Fuck fuck fuckkk" Baekhyun cried out, voice wobbling equally to his vision, this was just too much. And then Chanyeol was wrapping his warm mouth around his length and sucking him in, just as he had done in the cafe. He licked up the shaft leisurely, tightening his lips at the mushroom head to suckle on the tip, loving the way the older boy whimpered under him, legs tensing;

"God, your mouth is so good, Chanyeol" Baekhyun whined, peeking through wet lashes at the taller whose head was bobbing between his spread legs. "Can I..." His voice stuttered because the taller could either be into this or horribly turned off "CanIfuckyourfaceplease?"

Chanyeol's head shoots up, eyes blown wide with lust. Reaching out, he grips Baekhyun's chin, turning his face back to look directly at him "Say that for me again, baby?"

It all happens so quickly. Neither Baekhyun's mind nor his body expect the pet name because he jerks hard against the couch and cums over his stomach and chest, his face turning red in embarrasssment. He had come untouched.

Even Chanyeol looks surprised;

"Did you just...?" He trails off because he doesn't really need to ask, the evidence is clear on Baekhyun's stomach and in the way that he's still shaking in the aftershock "Fuck, that's so hot. Did me calling you 'baby' turn you on that much, Mr Byun?" 

The taller hoists him into his lap, supporting him with one arm around his waist, the other going to the sensitive cock and toying with it, drawing lewd moans from the smaller "Seems like you still want more though?"

Baekhyun nods desperately "Please do something, anything Chanyeol, I can't hold out any more" He leans down and captures Chanyeol's lips, arms circling his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss has him half hard again in Chanyeol's palm- it's insane because he didn't think he could actually manage it, but here he is cock filling fast in his lover's lap.

He pulls away from another passionate kiss, fiddling with Chanyeol's ears as the taller looks up at him like he is the whole universe; "So... can I?" He whispers and Chanyeol smiles genuinely, not saying anything, only sliding Baekhyun off his lap and getting to his knees in front of him, Baekhyun towering over him;

"Guess I can let you, this time" He winks, and there again, is the promise for more that Baekhyun craves so badly.

He presses his cock against Chanyeol's lips smearing pre-cum and the tiny act has Chanyeol looking more debauched than ever. The taller slowly opens his mouth, taking Baekhyun in inch by inch until he's fully nestled against his throat and tongue- pulsing and twitching in the warm heat. He swallows and Baekhyun's legs nearly buckle at the sensation and he moans. How is it possible that Chanyeol is on his knees in front of him, yet he feels so weak?

He doesn't give himself a chance to think about it, because Chanyeol is looking up at him with wide eyes and mouth stuffed with cock and he thrusts in, eyes rolling back at how the taller's throat contracts, hands gripping his hair roughly. Chanyeol's hand reach up to his ass, kneading the globes roughly between his palms as he takes every snap of Baekhyun's hips.

Baekhyun doesn't know how he does it honestly. One minute he's thrusting languidly into Chanyeol's mouth, loving the dirty groans it draws out and the next, Chanyeol is pushing a finger past his mildly stretched rim, the feeling has him keening. He would have toppled over the taller if he wasn't still holding onto his legs;

"Chan-" He startes and Chanyeol manages a soft shake of his head and sucks harder on the tip of Baekhyun's cock before swallowing him in again.

Keep fucking my mouth.

And who is Baekhyun to refuse that order. He carries on thrusting with more boldness and Chanyeol fucks a single digit inside him, working him loose, rubbing and twisting against his walls until the point that even through his haze, Baekhyun needs more.

And Chanyeol knows, he slips another finger into the raptuous heat and the smaller throws his head back, hands going lax, jaw slacking as Chayeol pistons his fingers up against his prostate with expert precision as he stands, legs shaking violently.

He doesn't know how Chanyeol does it. Brings him close like this, wrecks him like this, ruins him mentally and physically like this but all Baekhyun knows is that he can't stand up for much longer. His body follows, knees giving away first. Chanyeol removes his hand and catches Baekhyun enough to stop him from bruising his shins against the floor.

The smaller's eyes are entirely glazed, there's a streak of saliva on his chin, his hair is messed beyond recognition and there's tiny tear tracks on his face;

Chanyeol cradles him, worrying it may have been too much stimulation for the smaller body "Hey Baek," he calls softly, smoothing out his hair "You okay baby? We can stop if you want?" Baekhyun grabs his hand tightly at that, "Do you want to keep going?"

Baekhyun's erratic breathing has calmed a little and he turns enough to look at Chanyeol and nod desperately "Please, you owe me" he whispers, voice tight with need and finally, finally- Chanyeol loses the last of his own resolve. It dissolves right with Baekhyun's wet, puppy eyes aimed at him and he kisses him;

"You're right; I'll give you what you want, baby"

And Baekhyun grips his arm as he moves to slide his pajamas off "S-Stop calling me that Yeol" he whined "I'm... I-'m g-gonna cum a-again if you keep saying i-it" He looks away so fast and Chanyeol himself can't believe this is the same man who runs a company.

He chuckles "Okay, Mr Byun" he agrees softly and reaches around to slide his pants down, cock slapping against his stomach. He can't help but be utterly satisfied by Baekhyun's gasp of awe, and he settles between Baekhyun's legs again.

Chanyeol himself doesn't think he can hold out much longer. So he works quickly, pushing two fingers back inside Baekhyun, after hunting the lube out of one of his drawers, not pausing for long before pushing three in. He was thicker and bigger than most, he knew that much and he- despite his teasing- did not want to hurt the shorter.

When the shorter began shifting his hips agains him, alongside the erotic moans- Chanyeol knew he was more than ready. He leaned down and gave him a chaste peck on the lips;

"You're adorable like this" he grinned, slowly sliding his cock into the slick heat, loving the way Baekhyun's face contorted with every inch before he slammed into the hilt, snuggly fit inside Baekhyun's tight ass. "God, this is so much better than everything I could have ever dreamed of"

Baekhyun giggles and gasps when the action causes him to squeeze around Chanyeol and the taller shifts at the sensation "Same here, fuck, you're so much bigger than I thought" He breathes deeply, tracing lines on Chanyeol's neck before pulling him down so they're flush together "Please fuck me until I break"

Chanyeol doesnt need to be told twice.

He gripped Baekhyun's ankles and pulled his legs as wide apart as they could go, and grinds and swivels his hips once before snapping them forward hard, fueled by the sobs ripped from Baekhyun's throat for harder and faster. The shorter was positively wrecked and falling apart fast.

He slams down into the warmth, loving every movement and gasp of the smaller male under him, never letting up with his own hips pinning the smaller down, fucking him through the couch.

All Baekhyun could do was feel everything, hands running up Chanyeol's chest, through his hair, yanking him down for dirty, messy kisses against his neck and cheeks and lips, bitng against his collar bones and digging his nails in his shoulders at particularly hard thrusts.

"God, fuck Chanyeol, I'm going to come" He whimpered out, barely coherent, words tumbling past his lips. He loved the sheen on Chanyeol's forehead, the dark look in his eyes;

"No, Mr Byun" He rasped, wrapping a firm hand around Baekhyun's cock, squeezing slightly to halt the impending orgasm "Not yet" 

Chanyeol's own hips were stuttering, thrusts becoming more sloppy the closer he came to the edge, before finally pressing into Baekhyun's body with a deep growl as he came, thick white ropes painting Baekhyun's walls and filling him up as he pulsed. With a final thrust he jerked Baekhyun's cock quickly, pressed hard against his prostate and flicked his wrist; loving Baekhyun's high pitched scream as he came undone in his palm.

As the shorter male came down from his high, Chanyeol licked his palm, collecting up the come and licked back in Baekhyun's mouth allowing him to taste himself in a sweet kiss.

But Chanyeol wasn't finished with Baekhyun yet. Oh no.

As Baekhyun finally relaxed his hips, Chanyeol's cum steadily seeped out, trailing down his ass and legs. Chanyeol gathered up the cum, fingers spreading it in strings before pushing his digits back inside Baekhyun's messy gaping hole. The smaller's eyes snapped open from their daze;

"Chanyeol- what-?" He groaned as he felt the cum pushed back inside him- still slick and hot. Chanyeol's fingers fucking and squelching inside him as he spread him open once again before, pushing his hips up and spitting inside his stretched hole;

"Did you think we were done Mr Byun?" He grinned and Baekhyun flushed at the tone "But you only came twice- and look you're getting hard again"

"Chan-yeol p-please..." He whimpered, and Chanyeol pulled some of the cum out of Baekhyun's ass spreading it over his fingers before ploughing back into the shorters hole, pining his wrists when he went to grab the hand working him open again.

"God, this is filthy" Baekhyun croaked, voice cracking- but he couldnt help how obviously aroused he was;

"Hmm, this is all you Mr Byun" Chanyeol voiced, "Imagine all the rumors your employees would have if they could hear you like this, see you like this, spread in front of me like the little cock whore you are?"

Baekhyun's legs spasmed at the words, Chanyeol was ruthless in abusing his prostate and he honestly was too sensitive to hold out much longer;

"Do you like this Mr Byun, when I fuck my cum back inside you?" Chanyeol leaned down and stole his lips "When I claim you as mine, do you like feeling my fingers inside you?"

Baekhyun managed a garbled response, his verbal capacity reduced to nothing as Chanyeol worked his fingers in faster, the veins in his hands standing out and muscles in his arm clenching;

"Come on Byun, I want to hear you answer properly"

"I love it. I love it" Baekhyun sobbed, "Please can I come?"

Baekhyun doesn't know where the plea comes from, Chanyeol hadn't stopped him from coming before but the growl of 'Fuck, goddamn' is enough to make him not worry about it too much;

"Come for me, come for me baby"

And Baekhyun comes, weaker than the first two times but enough that his vision blurs and he clenches hard around Chanyeol's fingers and sags into the couch with a defeated sob;

"Please no more" He whimpers out, body to strung out and Chanyeol laughs softly;

"No more, baby" He confirmed, kissing Baekhyun's head "I'm just going to clean us both up and then we can eat?"

Baekhyun nods sleepily, too worn to give a proper answer. Fuck, Chanyeol was an animal in the sheets, despite his gangly look and innocent pastel hair in the streets.

The said boy on his thoughts returns with a damp cloth and wipes him down, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before moving to the kitchen to heat up the food;

"Oh my god!!" He shrieks and Baekhyun sits up fast in worry "You got lasagne?!" His eyes are wide and so full of happiness that Baekhyun only shakes his head and laughs.

They sit and eat together watching some old show on Netflix, legs tangled, bundled under Chanyeol's duvet.

"So..." Chanyeol starts, voice tinged with nerves and Baekhyun threads his own fingers through Chanyeol's; "Look, Baekhyun- I really like you. I've not... felt like this or wanted to feel like this about anyone in such a long time. I've also never really been a possesive person, but I need you to be mine. If you'd like that?"

Baekhyun's eyes sparkle "Fuck yes, I would love that" He pulls Chanyeol down and peppers him with kisses "I love you"

Baekhyun freezes as soon as the words slip out of his mouth. He knows Chanyeol's aversion to all things beginning with the L word- especially that phrase. They'd promised to take it at his pace; slow and steady. He knows despite trying, this is hard and fast for Chanyeol. Probably too fast.

Baekhyun winces, attempting damage control for his carefree mouth "Sorry- I... I'm an idiot, I didn't th-"

Chanyeol presses another kiss against Baekhyun's lips "Don't worry, I'm getting there too. Slowly but surely"

And Baekhyun warms. Instead of pulling away at the words, Chanyeol snuggles closer;

"Also it's nice to know you feel so strongly about me" He chuckles against Baekhyun's neck "Mr Byun"

Baekhyun retaliates by kicking him in the shin.

________________________________________________

Baekhyun's not used to waking up with a hot body curled around him, nestled into his shoulder, pastle pink locks flooding his vision.

Chanyeol is downright beautiful, now that he really gets to admire him. He has such sharp and soft features; a jawline to die for- plump soft lips (Baekhyun can confirm both), long lashes that flirt above his cheekbones and those cheeks, soft to the touch, he looks ethereal-

"Are you staring at me?" Chanyeol's deep baritone makes him yelp in surpirse and he retracts the hand reaching to stroke his hair;

"N-no!" He defends, uselessly, using his hands to push Chanyeol's grinning face away "Stop being weird"

"I wasn't the one staring" Chanyeol retorts but his smile never leaves his face. He's about to say more when a soft cough causes them both to jump.

Jongin's stood in his room at the door, averting his eyes bashfully and rubbing his hands together "Erm... I didn't realise you'd have company- I just came to get my controller back..."

Chanyeol groans "Fucking hell man, you gave me a heart-attack, I didn't realise you were back. It's on the table over there" He flails his hand in the direction and snuggles back into Baekhyun's neck, not missing Jongin's smirk and whisper of 'finally got laid'.

"Get out before I kill you" Chanyeol mumbles under his breath, his face warm with embarrassment.

Jongin heeds the warning and cackles all the way to his room to tell Kyungsoo the good news. 

When they're dressed, Baekhyun offers to drive Chanyeol down to the cafe for his shift- it'd been a while since Chanyeol had been as Baekhyun had to do a re-build. His mum's cafe was gone, and he had somewhat come to terms with it.

The shorter was about to leave but not before admiring him in his work outfit;

"I've got to say, I did not get to appreciate you looking like this last time" He mewled, tracing his hands over Chanyeol's clothed chest "You look so tasty"

"Stop Baek- if you keep going I'm going to be late for the first day back" Chanyeol groans, grasping his smaller hands "For my boss, you're really a bad influence"

"I'm not your boss here, I'm your boyfriend" Baekhyun sticks his tongue out childishly and Chanyeol is at a loss for words. Sure, he'd asked Baekhyun to be his last night, but they hadnt put any labels on it. They definitely hadn't said boyfriends.

But it sounded so perfect and Chanyeol's heart swelled at the thought- this petite, beautiful, sexy man was his boyfriend;

"Yes, you are" He pulled Baekhyun into a crushing hug, only releasing him when the other smacked his chest;

"But you're right, we should head down there- you've got a big day ahead of you" Baekhyun chirps happily, pulling Chanyeol out of the door and down to his car.

Jongdae is waiting for them there and Baekhyun grins at him; 

"Nice to see you Jongdae" He smiles "Are you ready?"

"Wait wait!" Chanyeol gawks "You two know each other?"

"Baekhyun called me... regarding your 'big day'" Jongdae winked "I couldn't not help- plus how often can someone say they've met the owner of Byun BH Buns" Jongdae fangirled and Chanyeol rolled his eyes, shoving him in the car;

"Right, lets get going- you two are driving me insane" He pouted and Baekhyun cooed;

"Aww, is little Yeollie getting impatient?" He teased and he could already see Chanyeol planning ways to 'make him beg' next time they fucked.

They drove in relative silence to the cafe, the anticipation filling the space.

When they arrived 10 minutes later, everything looks the same and Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun "I thought you said you were going to knock it down...?" He looks a little distraught like this is a horrible joke "I don't get it?"

Baekhyun had mentioned starting work on the cafe a few weeks ago, telling Chanyeol he wouldn't have to come in until it was done, but that when it was he could carry on working there, if he wished. But here it was standing, proud- the letterings of the Violet Teacup still as bold as ever;

"What's going on?" Chanyeol whispers, voice tight because he feels confused and light headed;

Baekhyun's only smiling softly "Lets go inside?" Chanyeol nods dumbly, not trusting himself to speak.

Inside, Chanyeol can only gasp- there's a banner 'Congratulations Chanyeol' hanging over the coffee counter and it adds to the confusion;

"Can someone please tell me what's happening here before I have a breakdown?" There's obvious tears in his eyes.

Baekhyun and Jongdae look between each other and his smaller boyfriend smiles bashfully;

"I... put a lot of thought into what I wanted from the cafe" Baekhyun started "And all I could think about was you. Even when I was mad at you- I did this, buying it, out of frustration for how you made me feel- how much you made me feel. So, I couldn't move around this place without it feeling wrong- I definitely couldn't knock it down..." Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, eyes slightly wet;

"Baek-"

"I couldn't not think of you in this place or think of how much it must mean to you, how it holds so much in terms of your family." He sniffled and Chanyeol bites down on his lips to stop himself from crying too "I decided the only person this cafe should be with is you. I mean I can help run it and fund it when it needs doing up- I... just know this is part of your dream too; the one you shared with your mom"

And then Chanyeol cries hard as the realisation of what Bakehyun is saying hits him. He buries his head into Baekhyun's neck, whispering thankyou's over and over.

"So you'll co-own it with me?" He manages eventually, voice thick with tears and Baekhyun nods, wiping his own away;

"If that's what you want- we can sort details out later; I just wanted you to know that you wont be working as staff anymore, you'll be the owner" Baekhyun bites his lip and out of the kitchen behind the counter his closest friends walk out- Kyungsoo with Jongin, Xiumin's there with his boyfriend-Chanyeol would have to ask him for the details about that later, but honestly he's not surpirsed- it was so obvious. There's a new face with an old one he's not too happy to see. And finally Mrs Lim with Irene and Jongdae stands by them - when she walks out, she looks the happiest he's ever seen her.

"Congratulations Chanyeollie" She whispers and the model Baekhyun had been on that date with steps forward with a cake and a small timid smile;

"Hi, I'm Yixing" He looks nervous "We met briefly before- I... me and Baekhyun was never a serious thing. We're just friends"

Baekhyun has to hide his snigger at Chanyeol's flushed face "Ah, no it's fine"

"I hope we can be friends too?" Yixing really does look hopeful and Chanyeol's heart feels heavy with guilt;

"Of course, i'd like that. There's no hard feelings!" Unless you hit on Baekhyun again.

Except that looks unlikely when the model wraps his arm around the slender waist of a taller brunet, who smiles shyly and buries his face in Yixing's neck.

"Aw Sehunnie- so shyyy" Baekhyun coos, but he looks like a proud father, watching his son grow up.

The comment causes chaos to ensue, with 'Sehun' shrieking in embarrassment and Chanyeol watches on fondly, chatting every now and getting to know everyone. He loves the way Kyungsoo and Jongin make out on one of the tables, the way Baekhyun, Xiumin and Junmyeon (yes, the very same one from Jun M's Jams) belt out the songs on the radio and the way Jongdae and Irene make heart eyes at each other the whole evenng, laughing extra hard at each other's jokes. Yixing and Sehun stuff themselves with cake and Mrs Lim joins him.

Chanyeol's content with just this, here, his friends- new and old- gathered in his mother's coffee shop.

Just like it was meant to be.

______________________________________

It was 3 weeks later and a particularly busy day when Baekhyun strides into the meeting room where Chanyeol is arrranging a mood-board for the team meeting later.

"Park!" He barks, standing in the doorway, hands on his hips, looking every bit the pissed off CEO and Chanyeol shrinks back;

"Uh...yes?" He manages, because an angry Baekhyun is a scary Baekhyun;

"Whats this?" Baekhyun's holding a file in his hand that Chanyeol can't make out but he's pretty sure he's screwed something up;

"I'm not sure?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes "It's your fuck up that I've had to clean up. Again" He walks forward until he's flush against Chanyeol's chest, standing on his tip toes "You better make it up to me"

Chanyeol hears the unvoiced, 'my office, 5 o'clock' and grins, deftly stealing a quick kiss from his lover "Oh, I will"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but walks out with a smile.

"I heard that Byun Baekhyun's company keeps excelling."

"The rumors also say he's screwing someone from the tech team, or was it the design team?"

"Did you hear that Park Chanyeol nails Baekhyun against his office door? Thats so hot!"

"Chanyeol is the only one who makes Byun Baekhyun smile on a bad day. They're adorable"

Baekhyun doesn't mind those rumors so much.

"Rumor has it" Chanyeol whispers later, as he leans back in Baekhyun's office chair, the shorter on his lap, cuddling together "That I'm so in love with you."

Baekhyun laughs softly and kisses him.

"I love you too"

That last one?

That might not be a rumor after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a pwp but Im a gutless bastard who had to write a whole story its like 22k and it was meant to be 5k lmaoo. Not proof-read yet xo
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thinkkk tyyyy <3 
> 
> Cross posted from my AFF
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


End file.
